Best Friend's Brother
by AvengedAniZom
Summary: Ever since 8 year old Tony moved into town he and Thor have been best friends. Now it is the summer leading into their senior year but Thor has to go to England stumping their plans. But things get really heated when Thor comes back with a brother he's never mentioned before. Now everyone's truth is a lie as Tony tries to uncover the mystery behind the town & Loki.[FrostIron HS AU]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything affiliated with it. I only own this storyline and ideas. (Even though I wouldn't mind switching if Stan Lee called.) Oh and I don't own the quote Bruce says about Tony and Thor that belongs to ...Hermann Hesse? That's what the great interweb said...**

**Enjoy!**

**Ratings/Warnings: M/M slash, angst/humor/and romance. Future smut. Cursing. Rated T through M (I'm not sure if I want to make this story a little smutty or not. But just in case I do I'll warn you before ahead of time.) Can't really ban teens from reading since I'm a teen myself so its rated MT! **

**Pairings:Frost/Iron, ScienceBros, ClintTasha, etc. there's going to be a whole lot of twists and turns with pairings.**

**Hope you like, review if you want.**

Best Friend's Brother 

Prologue:

"So how long are you going to be gone buddy?"

Thor Odinson huffed as he grabbed for a pile of clothes and poured them into the suitcase that laid before him on his bed. He understood his friends would miss him but the constant questioning from one friend in particular was really getting to him.

"Oh Tony, I have told you a thousand times that I am going to be away from this country for the whole summer." He had explained this to everyone many times before. The first time he announced the sudden trip was last week at the group's lunch table. Sure, they all had mixed feelings about it, but seeing as it was nothing they could do about it- they wished him luck and made him promise to bring back souvenirs. Some of them questioned Thor a bit with innocent curiosity and he tried to answer sincerely with the truth, using the best of his abilities to beat around the bush.

He was doing practically well with everyone's reactions, all except Natasha and Tony's. The two of them were persistent in knowing every little detail and it honestly confused and annoyed Thor greatly. He was sure Tony meant no harm towards him but he knew Natasha's motives were entirely different. Thor could admit that she was a very cool friend to hang around with, but she had a tendency to know just about everything and anything which was never always good.

"_I really wish I could tell you guys why I'm going, but my father has said very little. I believe we are going to go visit a family member but I am not sure whom it might be. I have a few hunches but with all due respect I would like to keep many to myself."_ Thor recited the mini speech in his head the exact way he said it during lunch.

Grabbing for his football and a pair of sneakers, Thor looked at his friend perched on the edge of his desk with saddened blue eyes and spoke. "It won't be that bad dear Tony, summer vacation only lasts for about three months."

"Two months and thirteen days to be exact." Tony mused, "That's about eleven weeks. Seventy-four days. One thousand-seven hundred and seventy six hours which makes summer last about thirty nine million minutes and one hundred and thirteen billion seconds." Tony looked over at Thor's face, his expression dumbfounded as he tried to process all of the sudden information in his brain as Tony smiled. "Give or take a few."

"I am always fascinated by your weird relationship with numbers." Thor quipped.

"Jealous that numbers and I get along better?" Tony smirked as Thor held his hand out and Tony handed him a box of baseball trading cards. The teenager was obsessed with them as much as Tony was obsessed with math.

"Jealous? No. Math does not have enough charm to swoon the women in the neighborhood."

"Math doesn't need charm when it has me." Tony said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The two of them laughed at the small notion but after the moment passed, a comfortable silence soon followed—but shortly after Tony's nonchalant smile started to falter. He was definitely going to miss this friendship.

In all honesty it wasn't fair, this sudden trip his best friend had to take that would consume his whole vacation. The two of them had a serious fool-proof plan to have the perfect summer that would lead into their senior year in high school and now it was all screwed up because the Odinson's had to visit a family member in England. Was it really necessary that they had to take their son along with them? Why couldn't Thor stay at his house? Before Tony could throw the question at Thor again he had already knew the answers would simply stay the same.

"It's going to suck ya know, not having you around." Tony decided to stop asking questions and slumped beside the suitcase on Thor's bed. "We had the whole summer prepared."

"I know Tony." Thor said, his tone was one of remorse as he started to slow down the pace of his packing with a chance to spend a little more time with his friend, "I wish things could have gone the way we had arranged but life changes my friend. I reckon it will not be too bad."

"But the parties." Tony grumbled, "The girls, the beaches, and our friends. I mean what about the late nights we were going to use to vandalize properties? The Virgin Islands? We were going to host the biggest bash at the end of August together and now- I mean, what am I suppose to do without my wingman? You're the big guy, Thor. The Blonde Stallion."

Thor snorted at the nickname his friends had thrown at him over the years and gave Tony a small smile as he reached out and patted his friend's shoulder.

They were a _very _unlikely pair. Something their little group of escapades would always remind them of whenever they did stuff together that excluded the rest of them. It was true, the two boys were total opposites but they worked together.

"_Our minds are capable of passing beyond the dividing line we have drawn for it. Beyond the pairs of opposites of which the world consists, other, new insights begin."After some hard and confusing stares __ Bruce had explained the meaning behind his quote. In a simpler form he meant, Thor was honorable and Tony was unprincipled. Thor was thick-headed and Tony was perceptive, in other words, they balanced each other out. Clint just said they hung out a lot because both of their names begin with 'T', nothing special. Thor laughed at the thought. _

"...Not to mention you were suppose to help me finish my tree house project. Now I have to do it all by myself." Tony whined, rambling on as Thor sulked, directing his attention back to the shorter man beside him. "Look at it this way Tony. Once I come back you will be able to show-off your work without me and continue to remind me about how much of a genius you are to everyone!"

"I don't need to prove I'm a genius, everyone knows that. I'll just be so alone."Tony moaned in silent despair. Thor frowned, noticing the declining ramp in Tony's mood and pulled his friend into a hug before the other could protest.

"You won't be alone Anthony." He said reassuringly. "You have Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Pepper and Steve and not to mention a million other good friends like Rhodey, Happy or Bucky, who would enjoy your company!" Tony began to say something along the lines of disagreement, but Thor tightened his grip, stopping the shorter man's sentence.

He knew what his best friend meant when he spoke of his _loneliness_. It wasn't directed to the amount of people he had at his disposable for company during the day, or the number of party-goers he hung out with in public. No, Tony was referring rather to the hours that ticked away behind closed doors when the only thing Tony had was himself and his machines. He knew Stark was acknowledging the deep loneliness that drew a small hole in his heart and always taunted him in the blackness of the night. Thor patted his friend's back soothingly and then dissembled the hug. "You can always try to reach me through the internet Tony."

Tony snorted, his immediate switch from depressed to cheerful surprised Thor as always, as Tony looked around Thor's room, not meeting his friend's questioning eyes."No offense bro, but we all know how much you fail at electronic communications."

Thor furrowed his brow, "I am not that bad."

"Not that bad? Dude! I swear you're basically a freaking alien! You talk with this weird accent that goes in and out of Shakespearean dialect and your name originates from like 400 B.C I mean come on...that's pretty ancient...and having this golden barbie doll hair doesn't help your case." This time Tony was the one smirking and Thor retracted his hand to his side, grimacing. "You couldn't figure out how to turn off the caps lock on your phone for two weeks." Tony snorted. "Dude, do not get me started on the moment you discovered a flash-drive."

"Ok that's enough Anthony." Thor grumbled, "I get it, I'm not very good at our generation's technology but you have to give me some credit, because I do try."

"Ya, like that time you tried to send a dick-pic to Jean in ninth grade and ended up forwarding it too almost everyone in the school! I swear the look on Logan's face was priceless. You were seriously going to get your ass kicked for a second there." Tony snickered

"That was a mistake!" Thor yelled, now getting flustered, "I thought we agreed to never bring it up again!"

Thor, a naturally a loud talker, took a lot of beating before he were to lose his temper, so when he shouted Tony knew he had pushed enough button's for the day. "Okay Point Break, don't pummel me with your meat fists okay."

Thor slammed his suitcase shut and zipped it up before pushing it to the floor. "That makes you and me both, I did not mean to yell."

That got another snort from Tony but thankfully, no other comments or mentions of Thor's misconceptions from him. Instead he grabbed one of Thor's many suitcases and began to move it towards the doorway. After throwing in some DVD's and his phone charger, Thor zipped up his other suitcase, grabbed a duffel bag and then followed Tony. With one last glance Thor scanned his room quickly, almost devoid of anything but his basic furniture. He closed the door and stood beside Tony in the white-walled hallway as they began strolling towards the stairs.

After a few moments of silence Tony cleared his throat, "Whose going to take care of the house while you're gone?" he asked.

"Our housekeepers will keep it clean of course." Thor answered, readjusting the strap on his duffel bag.

"Oh they have keys?"

Thor pondered. "Hmm. Yes, but not to every room. I'm sure Father has made copies for them."

"Hmph I doubt it." Tony encouraged, "I noticed you left some of your video games here, do you mind if I borrow some?"

"Sure."

"How will I be able to get them?"

Thor paused, causing Tony to take a glance at him as they approached the stairs. "I don't understand what your implying."

"Uh, could I borrow your house keys?" Tony voiced.

"Why?"

"Because were friends." That seemed to be a good enough reason to convince Thor because the blonde smiled and nodded. "I don't see the major harm in doing so."

"Major harm?" Tony scoffed, "I feel offended." He said in mock hurt as Thor frowned and they continued to gather his luggage in silence.

The hallway was a wide and long pathway covered with brassen gold carpet. There were pictures that hung up on the walls and a small coffee table in-front of the bathroom across from Thor's room. Beside Thor's room was a spare guest clearance and around the large corner a room that belonged to his parents. The stairs were about sixteen feet in length and were also varnished with a dark crimson color, patterned with gold. They were a little ways down from Thor's room and expanded in the middle of the hall. Further down, the hallway stopped at a door that was positioned a great distance from the others and was adjacent to the stairs. The door had a small sticker plastered in the middle of it of a green eight-legged horse. The creature was resting on it's hind legs, standing proud and firm and with it's silver mane that shined with just the right lighting – giving off the illusion it was out in the wind.

Tony had never seen a soul go in or out of that room. It was always locked for some reason, and when Tony brung it up Thor would always shrug it off or simply ignore his friend's curiosity. Tony was sure, if Thor was serious about giving him his house key he would definitely find out what was in that room.

"So, I wanna know the name of the guy who's sudden condition has surpassed your family's need to be in my presence." Tony started the conversation up again, hiding his actual wonderment and all seriousness under a grin.

"What makes you think my family and I need you in our lives?" Thor asked with a raise eyebrow, although he was smiling.

"Oh please." Tony smirked, "You know you would've died of boredom years ago if you never met me. And you wouldn't be nearly as popular."

"Ya well, I guess I do owe you some credit for popular exposure but you know I would never use you like that Tony." Thor commented.

"Some credit?" Tony scoffed, ignoring the sentiment. "Don't you think I deserve all the credit."

"Well, not really. As you can see I am capable of achieving adoration from our entire student body." Thor smiled playful at the face Tony made. It was true though, Tony wasn't afraid to give credit where it was due and Thor was a profound exception.

Tony had to give applause for Thor's elevating height. He was a foot taller than Tony, broadened at a high stature of 6'5. He owned sunny blonde hair that brushed his enormous shoulders and made all the little loonies swoon. His skin was slightly tanned from being out in the sun from long intense practices of sports that truthfully payed off. His chin was well-defined and groomed with a little stubble and when he smiled, it was cheeky and brightened the youthful gleam in his sky-blue eyes. But the one thing that baffled Tony the most was the thick austral accent Thor somehow managed to capture. The tall blonde looked so outlandish but admirable to everyone, Tony honestly didn't know how his best mate was single at this moment. The thought went for the both of them.

"Tony, you are staring at me."

"Just wondering how you got to get so big. Did you bribe puberty? You haven't been trading cows for a bunch of Lima beans I suppose? "

Thor furrowed his brow in puzzlement "I don't think I understand your reference."

Tony rolled his eyes, "You're ignorance astounds me." He murmured under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Goldilocks." Tony grinned, "I just can't believe you've never read 'Jack and The Beanstalk' that's all."

"It sounds familiar but I don't recall the name." Thor's cheerful expression faltered as his eyes held a far-offish gleam. "...I think I heard of it when I was a little..."

Tony gulped, Thor barely ever spoke of his childhood with him, despite his natural cheerfulness whenever his childhood was mentioned he always hesitated, but resumed with his smiling stature.

But Tony knew. He knew there were secrets that he couldn't even get his best friend to open up about. Just like the horse room. He put those two things off into the back of his mind for things to figure out later on in life with a bunch of other projects. Even throughout this whole process Thor was still murmuring, probably unaware of his sudden slip into memories.

"...After dinner and a night to watch the stars, mother would gather us on the couch by the fireplace to prepare us for a story...I wish those nights would last...that I could go back...I wish I had my br-"

"Thor!" The two boys turned around to see Thor's mother resting on the banister at the bottom of the steps. Whatever Thor was going to say was forgotten briefly along with Tony as he hurriedly dragged his suitcase down the remaining steps and almost jumped over the bottom three steps to reach his mother. Tony let out an exasperated sigh as he realized his little pinch into Thor's past was interrupted. Tony watched as Thor eagerly pulled his mother into an affectionate hug, delighted, and couldn't help but ignore the stab of jealously he felt towards the two.

The two of them broke apart just as Tony was coming down the stairs, grudgingly tugging Thor's suitcase behind him. Frigga gave Tony a gracious smile and offered him a hug to which he accepted. She felt warm and loving, the most needed characteristics of a mother that Tony ached for dearly. The simple act of compassion reminded him of what he was missing and when he and Frigga separated he was entirely grateful. He hated sentiment.

"I swear, you boys grow a little bit more everyday." Frigga spoke softly.

Thor chuckled. "Now mother, we all know Tony hasn't grown since his middle school years!"

"Hey!" Tony said, sounding slightly affronted. "Crack at my height again and I'll draw penises on your wall."

Thor gaped at the shorter man before him, horrified, at Tony's comment as he gestured towards his mother who only looked slightly entertained. "I cannot say I was expecting that response."

"Sorry ." Tony smiled, "Thor said he was going to give me his key so I can borrow some things from his room while he's gone. Is that cool?"

"That's fine and Tony you know to call me Frigga." She directed her attention towards Thor. "I won't tell your father Thor as long as Tony manages to keep the house in order." Thor's smile grew wider as Tony looked at Frigga in disbelief, this women was truthfully amazing. Thor fetched out his key and gave it to Tony who winked.

"I'm sure Tony will do his best to keep the house in order mother, right Tony?"

"No promises." Tony joked as Frigga let out a gentle laugh. Before Tony could encourage other-wise. He heard a pair of heavy footsteps enter and was stopped by an inexorable and staunch voice.

"Seems we are all alive and well. You guys look prepared for our leave." The three of them turned their heads towards the source. Odin, – Thor's father, stood boldly in the door frame that lead to the kitchen. He looked rather intimidating to Thor and Frigga in his black suit and matching luggage as he loomed above them, but the aura slightly declined as he managed to grin at the three companions. Tony frowned a bit, Mr. Odinson wasn't his favorite guy to hang around, he was always so serious, so business-like. "I am sorry we've had to take Thor with us Anthony Stark."

Tony took a second to long to notice Odin was staring back at him equally, citing his existence and shrugged as if it didn't bother him that he was taking Thor away or the fact that he used his full name. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he placed the key there in concealment. Unsure if he would be allowed to hold it any longer if Odin didn't approve. "It's no biggie. I'm happy Thor gets to get out of here for a few. He deserves it, I think it's a pretty cool trip and I hope you guys have fun."

"Thank you lad." Odin looked towards his family and chuckled, "Well let's take our things to the car then the airport. Were a little behind schedule and the plane isn't going to exactly wait for us."

"Oh please, trust me they'll wait for anyone whose famous, especially you guys." Tony bantered only to receive a small chortle from Frigga and Thor and a slight grin from Odin.

"And what makes you say that Anthony?" Odin asked.

Tony involuntarily cringed at the use of his full name, this guy _really _needed to stop calling him Anthony. Despite his mild discomfort no one seemed to notice as they were too busy tugging their luggage to their car.

"I mean they do it for me all the time, even though I take a private jet nowadays but that's not the point, uh- anyways, I mean you're a senator and your wife is a well-known surgeon, it only makes sense."

"Well. Despite that I think it is still good to be punctual Anthony." Odin replied curtly.

Tony shrugged and grabbed the set of suitcases he had earlier and helped, "I understand." He really didn't.

Odin began advising his wife on the most effective way to carry her suitcase without throwing out her back as Tony dragged on lazily behind Thor. When they made it outside, they stuffed the suitcases between the backseat and the trunk of the car. Tony's fingers were now cramping but he didn't argue as Thor grabbed his best friend and pulled him into another hug.

Tony grimaced but allowed it only because it was Thor and even if he refused, it wouldn't make a difference.

"I am going to miss you Tony." Thor admitted.

"Woa Shakespeare, let's not turn this into a bromance here."

"I cannot help myself from being expressive." Thor commented.

"If you start crying, I will official change your name to Barbie and you're never going to be allowed in my treehouse." Tony blanched.

Thor barked in a fit of laughter and separated from his best friend. Opening the door to his father's black Audi, he climbed in. "You are a man of words Tony, but it is one thing I shall not miss."

Tony stuck out his tongue, "You're going to miss _all _of this, but don't worry I'll send you a postcard."

Thor smiled cheekily as his father informed him to close the door, while Tony backed out of the driveway and into the grass.

The gravel crunched under the weight of the tires and Tony watched as the car backed out of the Odinson's driveway and into their smooth and spotless street. One of the many benefits of living in an expensive, gated community. People came out almost everyday to clean up and maintain a look of perfection.

The car began spacing itself from the house but, before long Tony could see the black tinted window in the backseat roll down and Thor's big head as he stuck his neck out of the car's window. His blonde hair whipped around his face, giving him the resemblance of a model.

Tony cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted."Hey bring me back an English girl would ya?! And I don't mean someone from here, I mean a real London prude okay!"

Thor simply waved back to his friend because he knew in the back of his mind that Tony wasn't joking, and he was not about to kidnap a poor girl at the expense of his best friend.

"Make sure you don't break anything!" Thor yelled back after a moment.

"I will see you in two months, eleven weeks, seventy-four days and one thousand-seven hundred and-!"

"Bye Tony!" Thor thundered in his clamorous voice.

"Later Thor!" Tony shouted back.

Thor tucked his head back into the frame of the window as Tony saw a smile break out on his friend's face. Even after the car began to gain distance, Tony ran a little ways behind and then continued to wave until the Audi became a small blimp down the street and turned around a corner, finally disappearing.

He sighed. Tony unlocked his phone and then strolled through it as he began to text a bunch of his friends to meet him later on at the nearby pizza parlor, and began to trek home.

This was going to be a long summer.

**A/N: Got a bit lazy I suppose on the last few lines. But I wanted this to be a prologue and it was getting a bit lengthy for an introduction. I might edit it later but -Shrugs- I really hope you liked it. This is my first attempt at an AU and FrostIron so ALL reviews are welcomed. I OTP'd this ship ever since I came across it at the end of 2013 and I loved it. **

**I'm going to try to update every Friday. Thanks for reading Lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 1

I know I'm posting this one day early. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel Characters just the storyline (Sadly T^T)

*******RPTDM: O I heard RDJ once came across Frost-Iron and it made me laugh so hard. You guys should google it, it made me felt a little weird knowing that he could possibly run into one of these stories Ha! It would be amazingly funny though. *******

RPTDM stands for Random Post That Doesn't Matter.

Sorry about my prologue, I forgot earlier to change the title switch to Prologue instead of Chapter One. Just know that this is the REAL Chapter One. Reviews are appreciated.

Rated MT

Any grammar errors I may have skipped, just let me know in PM's and I'll try to edit it. Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: <span>**

Thor was helper. That was the reason why he was in the kitchen, getting his hands soaked with the soapy water as he was finishing up with the families dishes. They were finally home, after a grueling three months in England Thor was back in BlackHill County, where football was a sport of touchdowns and not goals. They had arrived three weeks earlier than intended but Thor didn't complain. He was happy for the early trip back despite the other three's attitudes. He wanted to see his friends, he wanted to see Tony. He wanted to see how he was doing and what his new tree house would look like. He-

His pocket buzzed, Thor paused, and pulled out his phone.

_13 Unread Messages_

_(7) Missed Calls From Tony_

_(2) Missed Calls From Bruce Banner_

_1 Voicemail_

Thor dried off his hands on his pants and unlocked his phone. He was sad, saddened that he couldn't reach out to them. As much as he wanted too the moment he landed back in America, there were some boundaries his father had put on the family.

_Please do not talk with your friends about this Thor. This situation is a private matter we have to deal with and I don't want you to be tempted._

It was his father's wish and something he respected, despite his own personal feelings.

Thor slowly brushed a finger along his screen, resting it on his messaging app. Suddenly he heard footsteps and immediately put his phone in his pocket, getting back to his cleaning. When he turned off the sink his father cleared his throat and Thor turned around with a smile. The favor was not returned.

Finally his father spoke, "Why are you doing the dishes son?" He asked. "I thought I told Loki to do them."

Thor chuckled, "It's alright father really." He grabbed for the clean dishes and began to dry them with the dishtowel. "I don't mind doing them for a while. Loki needs his rest especially for tomorrow, it's been a rough three weeks for him. I'm sure he's drained from adjusting to our American ways." Thor grinned. He threw his father a cup to which Odin caught with ease. He rubbed the cup in-between his calloused hands and then after a moment of pondering, ordered Thor to get him some tea from the cabinet. Thor complied immediately, pulling out a bag and heating up some water in a kettle.

"Thor." Odin called out.

"Yes father?" Thor asked, not looking away from his chores.

"I want you to sit down for a minute son I need to talk to you, and then I'll finish up around here."

Thor finished with his father's tea and sat down across from him.

"You are my son. My most prized possession. My oldest kin and my brightest star, the admiration of this family without a doubt." Odin grabbed his son's shoulder and squeezed, "I know you share genuine love for your friends and you care for this family and I know you will make a great father and exceptional grandchildren for me in the future." Thor's smile broadened at the last remnants of his father's sentence as Odin smiled reassuringly to his son and continued. "With all that being said Thor, I do need you to be careful. I know you care for your brother but you have to remember that he is still very ill and I don't want him harming any of you. He's been a manipulating and sneaky little boy and I can see that it hasn't changed."

Thor stared at his father in bewilderment. Loki? Harming them? "Have you had a chance to speak with him father?"

"No." Odin grunted. "Not after the car ride and I can't believe your mother allowed him to eat in his room tonight. All of that special treatment is going to end tomorrow."

Thor remained silent as his father stood up and when he dismissed him without another word Thor smiled at his father and went upstairs.

Loki wouldn't harm him. Never had and never will. He was just different and people didn't understand that. Loki needed protection, his protection. Suddenly Thor thought back to that year, when everything changed. How he never helped his brother, never tried to understand. He bullied Loki along with the rest of his friends and never knew how much it damaged him and maybe – just maybe...if he had been nicer to Loki things might have been better for them as children. He knew it wasn't really his fault and if he should take blame for just being an ignorant boy he couldn't say.

Instead of going to his room to watch a movie like he originally planned, Thor turned the other way and walked up to Loki's door. "Loki?" He called as he began to knock. "Can I come in?"

Met by silence, Thor began to knock on the door once more. Still no answer, not a yes or a no, just quiet feedback.

Thor knocked a third time, with the same results and this time decided to barge in. "Brother?" He yelled charging in.

Like a deer caught in a headlights Loki yelped in surprise as Thor came thundering inside of his room. He suddenly slammed the laptop Thor allowed him to borrow, shut and pushed it out of his lap in a hurried fashion as he looked at Thor, his look of fright transforming into a scowl.

Thor smiled at his brother, taking in the sight and making sure he took in every little detail that could fix any little oddball of his memory of Loki into the boy he now was. The short-black hair he always begged father to keep cut when they were little was now brushing his shoulder in an unkempt- and glossy manner. His pale skin magnified the contrasting green shades in his eyes and enhanced the frown on his face. "What are you doing brother?" Thor asked, hoping to change Loki's mood.

Loki's expression only soured, "I could ask you the same thing Thor. Who told you to come in here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Loki rolled his eyes, but his scowl dropped and was instead replaced with a sly smile. "I'm simply honored." Loki mused, making sure the sarcasm showered from his lips, "I'm totally fine Thor. I'm seventeen not four, I don't need you checking on me. So..." Loki's eyes began to scatter his room in a quickened pace as if he were looking for something. Suddenly his eyes fell on Thor and his smirk turned into a face of astonishment, "Hey you see that door behind you? You can totally walk through it now." His mouth now formed a thin line. "That also means get out."

"Oh Loki!" Thor laughed. The sound was bothersome for his brother.

Instead of leaving like Loki demanded, Thor came up and sat on his brother's bed. "Is that anyway to talk to an older sibling? Especially one who did your chores hm?" Thor smiled playfully and was surprised when Loki actually chuckled. "Oh I am soooo sorry"

"Oh sure you are." Thor nudged him, "You've always had a knack for playing tricks on me when we were little.

Loki sighed, "I'm sorry Thor." He said, "I'm just stressed that's all." Thor suddenly grimaced and looked concernedly at his brother. " I was only joking with you brother. But it seems you weren't. Are you still upset? Was it the car ride brother? What happened with father?"

"No." Loki said.

"Then what is it?" He questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But brother I'm here. You can talk to me." Thor urged.

"But I don't want to." Loki shot back.

Thor looked a little hurt, but Loki was too busy fiddling with the frays in his blanket to notice, "I- I want you too though. I don't understand. You have to talk to someone Loki. Everyone needs a brother or a friend. I-"

"Dammit Thor shut up. I don't need anyone. Especially not friends." Loki snapped.

"Yes you do, you are no different from the rest of us." Thor encouraged.

"Oh right, we both know that's a lie." Loki hissed.

Thor frowned, he wasn't sure how to get through to his brother. The past two months he was a silent, frail thing but the moment they left England he seemed to show some griddy colors. Ones Thor wasn't comfortable with. His temper was short, his words like ice, he never started a conversation and was always urgent to stop one.

Thor had no idea where to start but he wanted to try anyways, "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" Loki snapped.

Thor seemed oblivious to his anger, "I mean how are you _feeling_. With you're sickness Loki. Are you alright? Did they find a cure or was father just fibbing?"

Loki laughed, "My condition is not something that can be cured Thor. But-" He grabbed a bottle of red pills by his nightstand, "This helps me through it."

"Well I'm glad brother!" Thor beamed, maybe talking about something that benefited Loki would turn their conversation around. "I can't wait till tomorrow can you? It's going to be great! You'll get to see everyone again all! All of my friends! It's been so long ya know! I can't wait for you to meet other people!"

Loki's expression soured.

"What is it brother? Come on you can't get sad over what I just said, aren't you glad to becoming normal again?

Loki opened his mouth, and when he spoke, he seemed haze, as if lost in a dream."Do you know how long I was in that place huh? Ten years Thor. Ten years I was surrounded by white coats and white walls and masked people." Loki could feel his voice rise and shake. "I spent my whole life in a straight jacket while you got to go out and actually live! Do you know how much I would've given just to feel the wind on my face Thor! I was never treated as a human being there! I don't even know what it's like to be a human being anymore! How the _hell _do you expect me to go out into the world! Let alone a goddamn _school_!"

"Loki." Thor sighed and sat himself on the edge of his brother's bed, "I know you've been through a lot but please, I don't want to lose you again. Just try to make this work. We both know father isn't going to take no for an answer."

"The hell with that man." Loki hissed, "If you remember Thor I didn't ask to be here."

"You did in your letters."

"That was seven months ago, I didn't actually think you guys would come."

"Do not pretend you weren't happy to see us brother!" Thor yelled.

"I was until Odin opened his stupid mouth!"Loki spat.

Thor stood up, "Do not speak ill of father Loki! I have put up with it but enough is enough! He has taken you back under his wing!"

"O please cry me a river Thor!"

"Do you not see how much he has risked by bringing you here. His image could be damaged! He can't hide the fact that you're back from the press Loki! They are going to find out and they are going to report! I just want it to be something good for a change brother! I want you to be happy!"

"If you want me to be happy Thor you will _get out_!"

"No!" Thor barked.

Loki suddenly snapped his head up and with a sudden quickness Thor almost flinched. Loki's features looked relaxed, a little playful as a smile, a dirty sly smile crept to the corners of his lips.

"No?" He asked in a light voice. "Did you just tell me no Thor?"

"Yes." Thor replied.

By this time Loki had gotten off his bed and began to inch closer, like a snake sneaking on it's prey.

"Now Thor." Loki chuckled, upsetting Thor even more._ How could he take my seriousness and tarnish it with his childish play_. Thor thought.

There was no time for anymore pondering because Loki had grabbed the top of his shirt was now squeezing it. "Thor I will say this one more time." He whispered. "_Get the! Fuck! Out!" _

"Let go of me Loki!" Thor growled, "My patience is running out faster than my compassion at this point!"

Loki looked ready to murder him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"No you won't." Thor spoke.

"O we'll see about that!" Loki snarled, raising his fist, he arched his arm back, with his hand balled into a fist as Thor held onto his shoulder. Loki swung his fist and-

"Boys!" The two of them quickly froze. Loki's fist centimeters from Thor's face.

"Um," Thor stammered, releasing his hold on Loki's shoulder, "Yes mother?"

"Are you boys alright?" Loki let go of Thor's shirt and dropped his hand as he heard Frigga's soft voice, wrapped and laced in concern for them.

"We're fine mother!" Thor announced.

Frigga continued to speak. "How come I don't hear Loki, Thor? Did something happen? I heard yelling."

"I'm okay mother, honest." Loki piped up. "Were just arguing over a stupid story I found on the internet."

"Oh." Frigga laughed lightly, "Can I come in Loki?"

"Of course mother." Loki necessitated.

Frigga opened the door softly and stood in the frame, smiling at her boys. "I wanted to know if you boys wouldn't mind raking the leaves in the garden for me. I would do it myself but your father wants to talk with me. So if you boys wouldn't mind."

"We-" Loki started, but Thor had butted in with his clamorous voice.

"Of course we wouldn't mother! But," Thor turned to Loki and smiled. "I want my brother to rest. It's been a long three weeks and school starts tomorrow. I want him to feel good and up to it."

"Do you want to stay at rest Loki?" Their mother asked as Loki began to shuffle his feet across the carpet.

"I think I will. I am pretty tired." As if on cue Loki let out a yawn as Frigga went over to hug him. Loki shivered from the sudden transition from cold to warm. His mother was warmth, warmth and all good things he could ever know. When she let go of him Loki sauntered on back to his bed and sat down.

"Come on Thor." She said as she walked out the room.

"Um, actually could I talk to Loki for a bit and meet you down there?"

"Sure sweetie." Frigga answered.

Loki raised an eyebrow and huffed, he had nothing else to say to Thor and apparently the feeling was mutual. Instead of talking, Thor began to fiddle with a gold watch on his arm. The thing looked huge and when he took it off it dangled in his hand and the reflection of light that bounced off of it irritated Loki's eyes a bit. But before he could scowl at Thor, he was already walking up to him.

"What are you-"

Thor took Loki's hand and placed the watch there carefully before letting it go. He then walked back to the door but not before turning around. "I have your back Loki. Anyone who messes with you I will deal with. I am your brother as you are mine. That will never change. I want you to have my watch. Look as it as a token, a symbol of a rebourning. Forget the past, because we are all going to move forward." Not waiting for an answer Thor smiled ready to close the door. "Night Loki."

The moment the door closed, Loki threw the gold watch across the room, hearing the satisfying sound of it colliding with his wall before burying his face inside his pillow to confine his frustrated screams. He screamed until his lungs began to ache and pulled his face up to let in air, feeling overwhelmed and small he curled his body into the covers and sighed."Tomorrow." He murmured to himself, "Is going to be hell."

Still recovering from his transition into his new life Loki began to stare at the wall, the watch was too far off into the corner and he didn't have the urge to move. He decided it would be better to wait until morning to see his work. The surprise would feel nice. To help himself calm down, Loki began to hum just as they told him to do in England, until his muscles relaxed and his eyes grew heavy. He could feel himself drifting into the darkness of his mind. Hazy patterns formed into the back of his eyelids until they started to become a roller-coaster of color images and then finally a dream.

It was one that came on and off, a collage of events before he left across seas into a different, more isolated life.

He couldn't escape their voices. Their putrid stares. Faces were blurry, adults and children, friends and enemies, all turned on him in the blink of an eye. It was an accident, a freak accident no less but that didn't stop the press from having a field day, never stopped the people from talking about him. Despite faces being to far off to remember, the voices were what stung Loki. The voices were sharp as blades, still poking and prodding at his skin, leaving him to bleed out every time he closed his eyes. They wouldn't let him run, young and old, everyone talked. They all made sure he heard their whispers, their disgust.

"_Weirdo."_

"_Lunatic."_

"_He's such a psycho."_

"_Did you hear what he did?"_

"_I feel sorry for his family."_

"_I can't believe he's related to Thor."_

"_Stay away from him sweetie he's bad."_

"_He's sick you know that. Some type of rare disease. I hope it isn't contagious."_

"_I don't want to be your brother Loki! You've scared everyone off! All of our friends!"_

"_I've always known he was looney. His hands always looked disgusting to me."_

"_My mom told me he's going away. I hope it's true. He's a loser anyways. I feel sorry for Thor."_

"_I wish I never had you for a son boy. You've disgraced this family."_

Thor told him to forget. Loki wanted to laugh at his ill-witted brother. He tried to forget, how could he not? But no one could ever escape their past. Their fate. Loki was no exception to the laws of the universe. He could feel his throat hitch as he continued to live through his nightmares. Whether they were side effects of the drug or conjured from his own betraying mind it didn't matter. It was something he to always fight. He opened his mouth to scream but only a harsh breath came in and out of his body, but after a sudden climax in the dream Loki felt his hands ball up in fists and pull on the sheets. In the same moment he lifted his back off the bed and let in a huge gasp, his eyes quickly shot open and he immediately grabbed for his heart. It was pumping violently in his chest, pulsing in his hot ears. He wiped his forehead to get rid of the cold sweats and tears. When he felt his body finally starting too relax, Loki turned over in bed, ignoring the ache he felt in his lungs that fought to recover his normal breathing habit.

Those people.

The world.

He knew he had to face them again. Tomorrow, he had to look them in the eye, he had to walk past them. Odin left him with no other option. Thoughts ran through his mind. He had to establish himself, had to make due with what he had. He was better than them, they feared because they were inferior. They taunted because they were afraid of the unknown. Loki defied normality, he was an oppressor to their sugar-coated lies. The doctors told him it was something he was born with, a _disease._ Loki gritted his teeth at the notion. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure of one thing. He would never repeat his childhood. He would do whatever he needed to succeed in life and if anyone challenged him.

Loki would make sure they all suffered.

He would make them all pay.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Tony cried out.<p>

The car skidded towards the blackness as Tony watched the trees whiz by in the windows. The road was dark and rain doused every inch of the place. Thunder cracked in the night as lighting scorched the earth. He had no idea what was happening, he just knew he felt afraid, he felt _wrong._

"Slow down please! Where are we going?"

"Tony baby, you have to just trust mommy. I'm trying to take you somewhere safe."

He wanted to believe her. He _knew _he should have. But he couldn't stop himself from clawing at his seat-belt. It never budged, no matter how many times he clicked the _release _button the belt wouldn't budge.

"Listen to me Anthony, I need you to do everything mommy says okay? We're going on a little trip."

"Where's dad?" Tony whined.

"Daddy isn't coming."

Tony looked towards his mother, her brown hair tied neatly back in a ponytail as she drove like a maniac along the desolate street. Tony had to leave, he had to get out. He pushed his hair from out of his eyes and began pulling at the strap around his waist. Taking his small body, he stood up in the seat and began climbing out of the belt.

"Tony what are you doing?"

Tony kicked his foot out of the strap, propelling himself towards the other window. He pushed his hands out in-front of him, keeping him from hitting his face. Blinded by fear, Tony looked out the window, trying to grab his bearings. Another flash of lightning broke through the sky. Tony could hear his mom yelling for him to get back in his seat belt. But Tony wouldn't move. He was shocked-still. in-front of him was a face, one of a monster, staring back at him. It had huge dark red eyes that held a shiny glint in them. They joined together and underneath was a square mouth of silver-razed teeth that projected out at him. When another flicker of lightning cascaded in the sky, he could only see the figure's burly shoulders, he had a big body, that looked to be equivalent to the car, there were yellow rings all around his face, neck, and shoulders.

Tony couldn't help it, he screamed and in that exact moment the car flipped. His body flew, jolted by the laws of gravity. He seemed to float, slow-motion taking over as he watched the world rotate around him, he heard a distant crash as if something exploded, there was a feeling of weightlessness as the front windshield ruptured and glass danced around him he somehow couldn't comprehend it. There was no time to scream, no time to cry because it stopped as soon as it started. The car landed on it's crushed tires, Tony landed on his side, on the floor between the driver's seat and backseat. He felt as if he were on a frightening roller-coaster, his arms felt like straw, his head like sand.

Someone how he made it out, one little push to the door and it collapsed onto the street below him, Tony crawled half-way out and then threw up. The rain pelted on his bruised body as his feet felt solid ground, he rose up shakily but otherwise fine. He looked at the front seat and his heart instantly dropped. His mother's face hung out of the shattered front window and a thick liquid streamed from her ears.

"Mom!" Tony cried out, he pulled at the door and just like that it fell off. He grabbed his mom in his small hands and pulled her out and ontop the street.

"Help!" Tony shrieked as he walked around, dragging his mother's limp body. "Someone help me please! There's a monster please!" There was no one around, no one to hear his cries. The tarnished car began to make a beeping noise as Tony collapsed on his knees, holding his mom as he began to rock her back at forth. "Mom!"

"Tony..." His mother choked, her stained hands touched lightly in the center of his chest where his heart was. "Yes mom!" He croaked, putting his small hands through her hair, "Tell me you'll be alright."

"M...M-m-ommy lo-v-ves you." Tony saw a tear fall from her warm blue eyes. Tony breathed just as his mother did, only this time when she exhaled her eyes dulled and her hand fell limp against her lap. Tony opened his mouth in horror before steadily shaking his mother, "Mom! Mom! Mom Please-! Don't! Please don't die! I need you! Mom!" Tony cried, he cried hard.

He felt a pain in his chest, an aching pain that felt hot again the cold rain. "Ah!" He screamed, dropping his mother as he clutched his chest. Pulling his hand away he could see there was blood, and lots of it. Tony looked down and gawked. Blood was flowing from the center of his chest. "Ow!" He howled as another shot of pain hit the center of his chest. Tony scratched and clawed trying to stop the pain. But he couldn't...it wouldn't stop and eventually...

* * *

><p>He woke up. Eyes still shut, mouth still closed; but his body was tense, his senses alert.<p>

The nightmare was over now, in his mind at-least.

Despite his surfaced perfection, Tony believed he had one flaw. His heart. Car shrapnel had almost damaged the most important organ in his body and polluted his bloodstream. He would've died within sixteen minutes after the initial accident, he had passed out within three. He should have died but somehow he woke up at GrandView's Hospital, bandages wrapped around 2/3'rds of his body and a sharp pain in his chest that made his little seven-year old body cry out in agony. He couldn't remember what was worse that day, finding out his mom had died due to asphyxiation on her blood, his body had suffered from the metal intrusions and they had done experimental surgery to save him or the fact that he had his father to thank for it. When he asked how his father saved him the doctor's kept quiet and told him too rest. He never received an answer from anyone. He only learned the cool blue and black circle that protruded from his chest was called an arc reactor a product made by Stark Industries. An electromagnet that kept the shrapnel from reaching his heart, if taken out he would die. There was no monster out in the dark that pushed the car. It was a coping mechanism doctors said, his way to interpret what happened. She had simply lost her grip on the wheel, it was simple.

Tony softly brushed his fingers against the circular edge of his arc reactor and shivered, the one thing that saved him from an untimely death. Flashes of rain and wind, his mom's limp and mangled body spun around his mind The burning in his lungs. The doctor's scrubs, the feel of morphine in veins.

Tony moaned dispersing the images from his memory and ran a hand through his messy brown hair while yawning. Just like that it was over, pushed back and forgoteen. He took his time to open his eyes as he slowly pulled the covers away from his face. He grabbed for his phone and turned it on, August 29th, it read. 7:01 AM. Tony seethed."Morning Jarvis." He grumbled.

"Good morning sir." An accented voice reverberated throughout the room. At the response Tony's smeary attitude perked up a bit as he smirked, allowing his ego to skyrocket past the ceiling. J.A.R.V.I.S was an AI and one of Tony's first creation back in his seventh grade science fair. That's when the press and people really started taking note of him as an individual, he wasn't 'Howard Stark's Son, Boy Genuis.' after he made JARVIS. He was Tony Stark: The Future of Stark Industries. A little light stolen just for him was all Tony needed to keep JARVIS around. Tony had JARVIS start off with simple tasks, like toasting bread at the science fair. But then he began to learn new codes, new patterns in the mechanics that made JARVIS more than an invisible robot to Tony. He became the voice in his bedroom, then the voice in the house. Then he became a voice involved in Tony's life, an intelligent equal, a friend. JARVIS was something crafted all alone, the first thing he had succeeded with independently. His most prized creation.

Rising up slowly from his bed Tony stretched before grunting, slowly making his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. "Did Howard leave yet?"

"He left at 4:21 am for Tokyo, Japan sir."

Tony's eyes lit up, but he didn't allow himself to get too excited, as he prepared himself for the morning. "How long is he going to be gone?"

"Twenty-three days sir."

"Holy shit!" Tony barked ecstatically, "That's amazing! Dammit, you should have woken me up Jarvis I would've celebrated." Tony cried out.

"You were sleeping sir, and I didn't want to wake you. Your first day of schooling is today and I was told not to disturb you until seven AM."

"By...?" Tony said as he grabbed a set of clean clothes to put on his bed.

"You sir." JARVIS replied.

"Bleh." Tony carped. "I must've been really been out of it then. But hey Jarvis, what'd you think about the summer huh? It's technically over now."

"I thought it was excellent for you, sir." The AI commented.

Tony smirked as he went back in the bathroom and prepared himself for a shower. "Anything from Thor?"

"No sir, no emails, phone calls, cell calls, mail, or text messages were delivered by Thor Odinson."

Tony frowned a little. "Do you think I should call him Jarvis?"

"It is not recommended to contact Thor Odinson at this time sir." JARVIS announced.

Tony sighed. The last time he had contacted Thor was through a phone call in late June about two months ago. He was settling in a hotel in the streets of Oxford when they talked, three days before he claimed to go see his family member. The conversation was light and whenever Tony asked questions Thor would beat around them, he had noticed that. Thor wasn't being completely honest to him, but it didn't worry him too much, the member he was visiting was probably embarrassing. Tony could relate, he embarrassed Howard quite often was proud of it, it was a natural hobby for him. But that backfired earlier that month when Tony had his party.

Feeling generous Tony had invited everyone he knew were over the popularity scale of 9, and encourage them to invite their friends, and their friend's friends. There were over nine hundred people there and it was a raging mess of music, beer, drugs, bodies pressing, caressing, and dancing onto others. The big oak tree in front of his house was streaming with banners and toilet paper and other strings, his pool was filled with young, naked bodies. Everywhere he turned their was a smiling face, seductive lips, aching boners, and swaying hips. He promised the best party of the year and he never broke his promises.

He didn't have his wingman but he did have his angel Pepper Pott's, attending. Pepper was Tony's current target in the last month of his junior year and he still hadn't even gotten a date from her. Girls loved games, and Tony loved winning. It seemed Pepper was different, she had some type of cheat code up her sleeve that granted her fair, smooth skin, gorgeous auburn hair and the cutest laugh Tony had ever heard. Tony knew she wasn't one to hit and quit but she still was a challenge.

He had pushed past a whole bunch of bizarre scenes to get to her. She was sharing a drink with Natasha as Tony approached the two of them. She seemed rather excited to see him and they clicked, but before Tony could capture her something happened. A short blondie came up to him and started screaming about cameras. It was hard to hear her with the music blaring so loud, the bass echoed through their bones. Before Tony could even react, she pulled on his arm hard and dragged him away from Pepper and outside where the News 75 was airing his party along with lovely cops. People were outside taking pictures as the party-goers began screaming and running, dodging tazers and handcuffs, their minds buzzing with exhilaration. Like the rest Tony ran, unfortunately with blondie behind him instead of Pepper, sadly he had lost his gem in the crowd of people. After running for some time away from his house, Tony crashed at the blonde's place and slept with her shortly after. It wasn't bad, Tony almost loved the party-crashing more than he the actual party.

Unfortunately, timing was horrible that night and somehow jinxed the morning as Howard came stalking through the house, hearing about his son's latest tragedy through his agent who showed him the evidence all over social media. Tragedy? Tony had thought as Howard chewed his ear off. His party was a beautiful piece of art. As punishment Howard grounded Tony for five months and enabled their security in the house for three weeks, controlling it all with a key, as stayed in a hotel, hoping this lesson would keep his son out of trouble.

Trouble was Tony's most leveled skill though, a nice 1000/200.

It made him upset though that he the only source of the outside world he had were his housekeepers and partially working JARVIS. He couldn't even go outside to spend time in his newest project because Howard had put the house into lockdown. Even if Thor was back in town he would've never known.

Reflecting on his former events Tony had stripped himself down and walked inside his shower and grabbed his soap, not wanting to dwell on it anymore. "Jarvis, hit that radio."

"Which playlist, sir?"

"Sexy God playlist, shuffle it."

JARVIS obeyed, "Yes, sir."

_'Step inside, walk this way. You and me babe, Hey, hey!'_

The water propelled from the shower-head in a steady stream.

_'Love is like a bomb, baby c'mon get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone.'_

_'Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man'_

"Your man!" Tony shouted as he turned the shower knob to a hotter setting. Tony sighed in contempt as the heated water surged and poured all over his body. "Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light! Television lover, baby, go all night!" Tony singed along, his voice echoed and bounced off of the white-tiled walls as he proceeded to wash his sun-kissed body. He raised his head up, exposing his neck to the moisture as he closed his eyes and smiled, "Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet! Little Pepper Potts sugar me, yeaaaah!"

"Sir."

"So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up!"

"Sir." JARVIS resounded and repeated itself throughout the grand bathroom as Tony groaned, "Shh Jarvis, the good part is about to play."

"But sir-"

"Mute."

Tony smirked as he was met with a sudden silence, filled only with sound of running water and the song that leaked through the brass speakers hooked into his ceiling. Tony opened his mouth, ready to bask himself into the glory of the chorus and when it was all said and done, the billionaire turned off the shower and smiled. "Jarvis you can talk again buddy."

The music stopped as JARVIS spoke. "Sir, your father called."

"Ha! Glad I missed that one then, I don't have time to deal with Howard the dick today. He's certainly not ruining my morning!" Tony raised his arms up, "Now, Dry." He commanded.

Suddenly the tiles lined up along his right side began to rotate and revert into the wall as a new set of black tiles with golf-ball sized holes began to slowly slide to the right. When everything clicked in place, fresh hot air began to blow on Tony, drying him off.

"Feels good to be rich." Tony chuckled to himself as he walked out of bathroom and into his bedroom proudly allowing his body to receive the freedom it needed. Grabbing for a pair of boxers Tony dressed himself shortly before looking in the mirror. "My, my I am so fucking sexy, it's really ridiculous. Right Jarvis?"

"Yes sir." The AI responded.

Tony smirked, "If I didn't know any better it sounds like you were being sarcastic with me Jarv."

"Never sir."

Tony laughed earnestly before checking himself out once again. He was proud of the way the summer treated him that year. His hair became a little thicker and he had grew a perfectly accentuated stubble below his nose and was starting to see some hairs grow on his chin. Tony leaned down and squinted, "Whose the man?"

Tony, brushed his hands over his blue jeans before pulling on the cuffs of his black shirt, smiling. He combed his fingers through his hair and then plucked on a black leather jacket before putting on sunglasses. His smile only broadened as he made a kissing face at the mirror. "I'm the man."

With that he turned around and grabbed his book-pack before going running down the stairs. "Wooh!" He shouted as he reached the kitchen. "Nobody's here to tell me what to do!" He grabbed for a muffin and for the hell of it, opened up the bottom cabinets to grab himself a bear. "No Howard is home! And I can party all dam day long!" He sung out as he pulled his car keys out of the side of his book-bag and headed out the basement door.

"Jarvis when Obadiah comes back can you let him know the pool needs to be cleaned and the shrubs should be cut by the time I come home from school. Their starting to block my view of Jenny Adams when she tans. That ass is hot. Am I right Jarvis?"

"Always sir." JARVIS stated.

When Tony hit the garage floor, lights began beaming from the ceiling as Tony rubbed his hands together like a child eager to get his hands on a new toy. He had recently bought a new car around the time left for Tokyo, the timing was impeccable, the car was impossibly beautiful. If it had legs, Tony would marry it. Carefully brushing his hands over the shining black coat Tony gently opened his car door and sat himself inside.

"Jarvis." Tony said, pressing a few buttons along his dashboard. There was a black button with the initial "J" that glowed blue when Tony clicked it. "Do you think today is going to be a great day?"

JARVIS began to speak in the car as Tony began to fiddle with the radio."The weather today is 76 degrees Fahrenheit and traffic is running relatively smoothly. So yes, sir."

Tony snickered, "Jarvis I'm talking about my day, as in school."

"Knowing you sir, I don't see how it couldn't be. You are the life of a crowd."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were flirting with me." Tony smiled.

"I am not programmed to feel emotion sir." JARVIS replied.

Tony laughed as he placed his beer in the compartment and slid down comfortably in driver's seat before giving a satisfying sigh. "Ready when you are Jarvis."

Leaning back with his hands behind his head, Tony heard the familiar click of the door locks and the familiar sounds of birds and civilization as the garage door began to rise. The car jolted and then began to sail smoothly as the steering wheel began to turn while the gas pedal began to sink as JARVIS took over the vehicle.

"Today." Tony mused with a smile as as bright as the sun, as the car began to back out of the driveway slowly. "Is going to be a great day."

And there would be nothing and no one who could ruin it.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading Lovelies.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Rated: MT**

**Reviews appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: We all know I do no own these characters Q_Q I hate having to keep reminding myself qq.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2:<span>**

"Hey Tony." A blonde cooed out. Tony winked, "Hey sugar."

"Hi Tony!" A couple of cheerleaders called out.

"Great party."

"Awesome house man!"

"I love your hair Tony." Tony felt a hand whisk through his fringe and whistled, getting a couple of wolf-whistles in response.

This was great. Tony was back in his little world where he was the center of attention once more and ruled over the kingdom everyone else called High School. Midtown High School was a private school for gifted children who exceeded in double terms beyond the requirements of the average individual in three or more fields. It was Tony's playpen, where people admired him, awarded him, and wanted him. He was popular and he was loving it. To see everyone's face and the way they lit up as he parked into the school's parking lot inside his new car. The way they all herded over like the sheep. The feel of their eyes was riveting, and the others who envied just fueled the flame.

Tony hovered over his locker, twisting the combination lock with ease until he heard a faint _click _and pulled. He opened the locker and grimaced at the peeling black paint that revealed stray patches of grey. _I have to put Jarvis in this thing, maybe repaint the exterior and carpet the interior walls. Gold? No maybe a little red._

"Hey Tony!" Tony suddenly turned around at the sonance of a inflectioness voice, one of few that he could designate in a crowd. He watched as his friend Clint came rushing towards him. One hand rested on one knee as the other gripped Tony's shoulder.

Tony smirked, "Hey flappybird! Long time no see, did you score with Natasha at the party?"

Clint sneered and soon regained his composure as he shifted the strap of his bookbag across his shoulder. "What's it to you shorty? Still grounded by pops." He retorted as Tony made a gamesome face and grinned. "My answer to your question is the same answer you will provide me about Natasha."

Clint hesitated, a slight red tinge began to form along his cheeks as he put a hand through his light brown hair. "It was a rough night Tony."

"Ahh by rough you mean you made your move and she kicked your heart hard into the ground."

"Shut up." Clint grumbled, "I really came over here to see how the rest of your two weeks were but seeing you're in an asshole mood I'll just leave."

"Am I not always in an asshole mood?" Tony asked as Clint snickered, "Touche. Hey..." he fumbled into his jeans pocket until he pulled out and unfolded a crisp pink paper. "I just got my schedule in the mail, I missed orientation so...who do you have for first period?"

Tony leaned on the locker next to his and looked, "I have AP World History Grade 12."

Clint groaned, "What about tomorrow?"

"AP Anatomy and Physiology."

"Can you do me a favor and turn stupid so you can basic classes like the rest of us."

Tony chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint buddy." He grabbed Clint's schedule and glanced over it, "We have lunch and PE together."

"That's cool I guess, say I saw Steve earlier this morning, he was helping some freshman around. I haven't seen Bruce yet. I know he's around here somewhere though. I have to give him his headphones back."

"Mhm." Tony said only half-paying attention. "Say, have you seen Thor?"

Clint shrugged, "I think I saw him earlier when I was helping Kitty with her chello but he was already coming inside the school, I think- shit." Clint looked at Tony who looked up from his schedule. "What is it?"

Tony looked up and standing a few feet away from them were Natasha and Pepper both seemingly having a friendly conversation. "O come on." Tony chuckled, "You have a crush on Natasha you're not scared of her right?"

"I just want to avoid her for a couple of days, I still feel really awkward after she rejected me at your party." Clint gulped, "I'll see you at lunch dude, I think I saw Thor in the cafeteria." With that Clint patted Tony's shoulder and then started to walk the other way despite Tony's protests. He could've been Clint's wing-man and helped him hold Natasha but there seemed to be no point in that now. Instead Tony walked up to the two of them and smiled, "Hey ladies."

Pepper turned around and Tony could feel his heart beat quicken, "Oh hey Tony how are you?"

"Great now that I've seen you." Tony said as he rested his weight on a locker next to Pepper's. "How are you Pep." He nodded to Natasha, "And you Ms. Romanoff."

"O don't get formal with me Tony." Natasha spoke, everyone knew Tony only called her that to get under her skin. Tony rolled his eyes, glad he had on sunglasses so Natasha couldn't see, "And this is why I'm not nice to you."

"Clint told you I denied him didn't he." She stated outright.

"Yup and I couldn't agree more with his decision." Tony jeered as Natasha glowered at him.

"Whatever Pepper and I were just leaving."

"Oh well before you go Pepper, do you wanna hang out after school?" Tony asked.

Pepper gave Tony a small smile and handed Natasha a textbook. "I'll check my schedule Tony the first week of school is always busy busy busy." She smiled and Tony forced a laughed in agreement. "I was thinking a dinner or maybe a movie?"

"She said no Tony." Natasha butted in. "And I couldn't agree more with her decision."

"Hey! Don't use my words against me Romanoff, that's a low blow and I expect more from you. And second, her response was a definite maybe." Tony chided as Pepper rolled her eyes at the two playfully and closed her locker. "I'll let you know when I'm available Tony."

"I could walk you to class." He offered as Pepper's blue eyes shined. "I'm going to the library for a few."

"Oh on second thought I'll see you later."

Pepper smiled, "Right. See ya."

"Bye beautiful." Tony said.

Pepper blushed walking behind an unamused Natasha as the two of them began to leave. Tony stuck his tongue out at Natasha who gave him the middle finger before turning her attention to a conversation with Pepper. Natasha was a dreamkiller, she thought Pepper was too good for Tony and Tony thought Natasha was too prude for Clint. It was even steven, fair on square. Despite those issues the two were still friends. Weren't the best of them, but still friends.

As the time grew close to get to first period kids began shuffling and bustling faster to make sure they were on time. All except Tony who was making his way to the cafeteria three minutes before he was supposed to be in class. He frowned, the cafeteria was practically empty and Thor had been no where in sight. He was probably already in class, punctual and polite as Tony slowly sauntered down the hall to get his own class.

"Hi Tony." A voice called out.

"Oh hi person." He answered back. It was girl and as she passed him, she took out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I'm Hayley, and I'm a freshman here. I am a big fan and I love your family's works on technology it's really helped my family out a lot."

"Oh that's nice." Tony commented.

"Mhm so here's my number, are you going to call?" She asked as she began to walk purposely in-front of Tony sashaying in black pumps and a mini skirt that would likely get her dress coded and sent home. Tony peered from beneath his sunglasses, "With that ass, hell ya." She giggled and waved. "See you around."

"K. Bye Heather."

"It's Hayley!" She called out before disappearing around the hall.

"Ya whatever." Tony mumbled as he walked into his first period class.

Tony didn't take more than five steps into the class before trouble already began.

"Take those glasses off." Mr. Lowe scolded as Tony ripped off his glasses in a dramatic sense and gave his old teacher a smirk, "I haven't seen you since my freshman year how has it been?"

"Anthony Stark you sit at desk number forty-two." Mr. Lowe pointed to a corner of the room, ignoring Tony's greetings. "And you're late."

Tony grimaced, and after seeing Pepper was in his class he shot her a charming smile, and headed off to the corner of the room.

"It's been too long Mr. L." He winked.

"Not long enough. You're lucky we don't hand out detentions until after the two weeks of school mark. Idiotic rule I say. You would've had three by now if it weren't for it." His teacher grimaced, blabbering on clearly disdaining the know it all Tony just as much as he did his first year of teaching him.

The boy next to him snorted and Tony shot him a look. "Lowe secretly loves me. Isn't that right Mr.L?" He shouted out the last part as Lowe gruffed, "I hope you fail."

Tony actually laughed very loudly as others joined him. "Oh ya big jokester we all know that's not gonna happen."

"Not everyone loves you." The boy stated in a matter of fact tone. Tony raised an eyebrow as he sat down, "What makes you say that? I'm charming, a genius, philanthropist, hot as hell and a billionaire who hasn't even made it to college." Tony shrugged, "What's not to love?"

"You're an ego-centric knucklehead that screws anything with shiny legs, does that answer your question."

Tony blinked once. Twice. And then rubbed his eyes, but the boy's green eyes never left his. Those emerald orbs continued to stare at him with a lazy but analytical glare. As if he wasn't just observing the world around him but he was absorbing it all too. Always watching. Always learning. And suddenly Tony realized he might have underestimated said ravenette. He sighed heavily and put his feet on his desk. "Who are you again?"

The black-haired boy smiled without an ounce of friendliness. "Doesn't matter."

Tony shrugged, "You're probably right." He turned to the boy and gave a smirk but the boy only gave him a look of disgust. Tony cleared his throat, "Ahem, you're a new kid I see. How old are you? Sixteen? You look like you skipped a few grades. Threatened your teachers I presume."

"You're not the only genius in the world Anthony."

"Oh please." Tony received a fit of giggles from the girl in-front of him as he smiled at her before returning his attention to this guy. "How do you even know so much about me and I can't even get your name."

"I've been stalking you."

Tony blanched as his face paled, he raised his right eyebrow in a charming way, hiding his sudden anxiety from this new information. "A Stalker? Haven't had one of those before air out so publicly. But I guess it was apparent to happen sooner or later, just surprised you didn't reveal yourself sooner. You must have some nice self-control."

The boy laughed. The sound was a dulcet and purring tune that Tony registered. "Gosh, you're so full of yourself. I don't stalk you Anthony Stark."

"Then how do you know my first and last name?"

"Mr. Lowe said it a few minutes ago...genius." He stated.

"Hm. That wit, I like it. I mean-"

"I don't want to be your friend." The boy suddenly interrupted.

Tony opened his mouth and then suddenly closed it. _What was this guy's deal?_ "Well that was rude. Considering I never asked you to be my friend."

He shrugged, "I wanted to cut to the chase."

"Well no need because the race had never even started." Tony shot back, itching away at his sleeve, before fully turning his attention to his book. He wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with this kid so early in the morning.

"Hey Tony did you have a great summer?" Tony looked up and his smile instantly broadened. Sitting in-front of him was a girl with curly brown long hair that stopped where it seemed a nicely formed pair of breasts started.

"I surely did." He murmured, checking her out up and down.

The girl giggled and turned a little more, _Sweet Jesus._ Tony thought as he got a better view of her chest. "And you sweetie, you have my day a lot brighter."

The girl laughed and when she did, her breasts bounced with her. Tony began laughing too as he took a once over of the classroom and saw Pepper, six seats down from him, indulged in her notebook before placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. He pretended to move a stray piece of hair as his fingers slowly caressed her arm before he placed it on his desk. Despite his attitude towards Mr. Lowe public affection was a school policy that was enforced and he really didn't want to risk blowing his shot with Pepper so early in the year. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Kennedy." She cooed, her face was flushed as she turned to see if Mr. Lowe was paying attention before taking a manicured finger and tracing it along Tony's forearm, "I heard you had a party."

"O." Tony smirked, "I don't think I saw you there."

Kennedy pouted, "I was sick all that week and I couldn't make it but," Kennedy smiled inching closer to Tony, "maybe you could come over my house tonight Tony. We can have our own little party.

By now, her breasts were practically grazing on his arm and he could see the pink lace of her bra. Tony bit his knuckle trying to keep himself still until lunchtime where he would probably find this chick again and bang her under the gym's bleachers.

"Whores do start off when there young."

Kennedy broke eye contact with Tony and looked beside him. Tony turned around too.

"What?" The boy asked, as if he were surprised his comment would receive recognition. "What are you two looking at?"

"You called me a whore." Kennedy blurted.

The boy shrugged, "So?"

Kennedy huffed, "Dick. I have a brother who could beat your ass if you start anything with me."

"Ha! Now that is something to laugh at." The boy chuckled. "You might as well just turn around now little one. We don't your pretty little nose to break right after you just got it done."

The girl blotched, "Excuse me?" She squawked.

"Are you really that stupid? Wow, I can't believe I have to do this. Well then again I can." The boy leaned forward on his desk a little more and began to accentuate his words slowly. "You. Have. A. Bad. Nose. Job. And. If. You. Continue. To. Talk. To. Me. I. Will. Break. It." he explained. The girl squealed, bringing her hands quickly to her nose before shamefully looking at Tony. Tony tried to give her an apologetic look. "I um, I won't be able to make it tonight Kennedy."

"Why? Is it because of my nose." She squeaked.

"Well." Tony tried to come up with an excuse. "No. I'm just busy."

Red with embarrassment Kennedy swiftly turned around in her chair and took her phone out of her purse, before she began madly typing away at it. The boy hoped she was texting her brother, he didn't mind causing trouble at this point, he needed it, craved it, the conflict would build his reputation and would deplenish his anxiety.

Astonished for a moment Tony couldn't help but laugh and after a few minutes he leaned in to whisper to the boy, "How did you know? About her nose?"

"It's a talent." He said, "And the isometric line in her make-up makes the scarring visible under the crook of her right nostril. Her airy attitude and the way she crosses her eyes like a scared possum to glance at her nose makes it obvious."

Tony nodded his head, as if he got that same observation. "Right. That's what I was thinking."

The boy snorted, "Sure. Looking at her breasts was a great sighting I presume. I mean you are Stark after all."

"What the hell does that even mean? And how did you know so much about me? I mean like, the _real _reason." Tony asked after a while.

The boy sighed, "If you must know, my brother won't stop talking about you."

"Cool another fan. Who is he? Sounds like a cool person, and certainly has better taste than you."

The boy's green eyes suddenly went cold.

"Hey." Tony said, whistling a tune as he waved his hand in-front of Loki's face vigorously. "You there emo dude?"

The boy blinked several times, looked at Tony, and then scowled. "Just leave me alone."

"What?" Tony asked.

He growled, "Don't make me say it twice."

"But we were just getting off on the right foot." Tony could almost hear the little whine in his voice.

"Do I need to cut that foot off then?" The boy snapped. Any normal person would have seen that as a warning. A flashing billboard with neon green letters that yelled out _'Crazy Guy Here! Back Away Now!_ … But come on people...

It's Tony Stark.

Tony licked his lips, and was about to respond when the boy suddenly shoved his head into the crook of his arm and buried himself into the desk. Trying hard to disappear.

Tony soured, and realized that was the end of the conversation. He didn't know why, but this thin, green-eyed boy held his interest and he wasn't going to give into his demands just yet. He quietly reached into his binder and ripped out a piece of paper and began to scribble on it as Mr. Lowe began to write rules he had forgotten to print out on the syllabus onto the board.

Loki heard shuffling next to him, talking, and giggles and felt a wave of nausea crash onto the shores of his brain. He was still very sick, very ill, and not used to the civilization – the language of other humans.

_Three weeks. _Odin had given him. Three weeks wasn't enough time to be thrust back into a place where movement and time were constantly on the rise. Where bursts of colors and emotions were frequent and embraced. His normality for ten years consisted of white-padded walls, and serene emptiness. Loki's thoughts though, were broken when he felt a soft object hit the back of his head and heard it fall to the floor. He raised his head up instantly, ready to attack the culprit when he found a crumpled up note placed by his foot. He glanced at a slouched Tony who was exchanging flirtatious looks across the room with someone and rolled his eyes. He willed himself to look around the room and took in every inch of it but no one looked guilty of throwing the paper. Sighing in defeat, Loki grabbed the note off of the floor and opened it...

_Nice hoodie, I don't know why you got so upset but it doesn't matter. What's your homeroom? You look like a guy who watches Doctor Who. Do you watch Doctor Who? - Tony_

Loki glared at Stark hard, trying to make his hate and disdain visible through his features. Tony must've sensed it because he turned around towards Loki and gave him a shit-eating grin. A staredown had begun but was short-lived as Mr. Lowe's voice boomed through the classroom. "Tony! Why don't you come up to the board and map out the Indian Trade Route for the class."

Tony rolled his eyes, breaking eye contact, "It's the first day. Why am I doing work?"

"Well you're the smartest one remember?" Mr. Lowe sneered.

Tony chucked, "Sucks ya know. I thought I would have at-least a week before I had to humiliate you again Mr. Lowe but I guess now is as good as ever." Tony strutted up to the board nonchalantly and Loki watched as he scribbled down the time-line down effortlessly and soured. He glanced around to see Mr. Lowe staring down hard at his textbook, probably trying to prove his most hated student wrong. Tony smiled down at the bald man, looked to Loki and winked.

Loki seethed, this boy was insufferable and he fucking _winked _for goodness sakes. Loki glowered as he balled up the parchment Tony had written on and threw it towards the trash, the paper swished around the bin's rim and then fell flawlessly in.

"Son of a bitch." He heard Tony mumble and Loki couldn't resist giving the brunette a smug expression before burying his head back into the desk for the final time in class.

Tony began walking to his desk, keen on pestering Loki even more when the bell suddenly ranged, indicating class was over. Everyone shot out of there chairs and towards the doors as Tony sighed in relief. He couldn't have been more happier, history was very boring and tedious subject to him that cultivated over the lives and achievements of dead people. He was going to be bigger than all of them. He _was _bigger than all of them. Gathering up his books he approached Loki and smiled, "See you around dude."

"I wouldn't bet on it." The boy hissed back as he shoved his way past Tony and the rest of his classmates, ignoring their complaints, before he disappeared through the wave of people hustling to their homeroom.

Tony watched as Loki vanished in the crowd and grinned, passing by with a few greetings as he headed in the same direction. Looking over his schedule he made his way to the second floor all the while, walking in a cloud of bewilderment. The hallways seemed smaller, considering the inflation of students the school had acquired over the summer but Tony still managed to get a glimpse of that green striped hoodie, and quirked up an eyebrow. He noted how everyone he knew seemed to back off of Loki and give him a lot of visible space. There stares were full of animosity and presentiment towards the taller boy from them; and Tony noticed the hushed whispers and anxious stares that followed once Loki turned around the corner. It was as if he was carrying a deadly disease or became a rabid dog on a very short leash.

_What the hell? _Tony thought. Ultimately he knew it was none of his business. He didn't even know the kid's name and with his hostile attitude he would probably just become another acquainted face Tony would see in history class. No one important, no one worth his precious time. People who didn't want to try just weren't worth it to Tony, and this kid, Tony thought, was no exception. It's what he told himself, even as he still wondered about said boy and his name.

Tony scrunched his eyebrows. He at least had to find out the boy's name. That's all he promised himself. A name, that's all he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are starting to heat up C:<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own anything but the storyline**

**Rated: MT**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>

_Brrriiiinnnnggggg!_

The bell rung, signaling that anyone who wasn't in class right now was going to be considered late. Tony cursed with a wicked smile as he landed in his homeroom class just as it started. His homeroom teacher Mr. Parker was sitting on his desk, head of brown hair buried in his laptop as the T.V hanging in the corner of the room came to life for the morning announcements. Tony scanned the room and landed his eyes on his friends Bruce and Steve who were conversing with Steve's best friend Bucky, whom sat behind them.

"Hey." Tony said as he sat down beside Bruce, "What's up guys?"

"Hey Tony how's it going?" Steve cracked a smile as Bucky waved.

Tony sighed in contentment, "Awesome, I mean were seniors so everyday is going to be awesome."

Steve high-fived Tony and Bruce as Bucky groaned. Tony turned around at the blue-eye brunette and pouted. "Aww I'm sorry little junior you still got next year." Tony attempted at giving Bucky a nookie who smacked away his hand lightheartedly. "Ya whatever." He huffed but couldn't stop his smile.

"How was your first class man?" Bucky asked.

"Nothing much." Tony went on. "Made a new friend."

"Oh that's nice Tony, who is it?" Bruce asked politely

"Ummm." Tony wasn't sure how to tell them, he looked at the ceiling as if it would deliver him answer but nothing came to him. "Well actually..." Tony murmured. "I don't know his name yet." He said the last part as fast as he could as Steve and Bucky laughed. "What do you mean you don't know his name? Isn't that how you make a friend?" Bucky asked through his chuckles.

Bruce smiled and took off his glasses to clean them before putting them back on. "I don't get it Tony. Elaborate?" He asked kindly.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I have no idea what his name is, I mean-" Tony shrugged, "He's a walking mystery but he's funny and witty and has a brother whose a huge fan."

Bruce nodded. "That's nice. You can describe him to us and we'll tell you if we've ever seen him before."

"Well he's really tall and thin uh, black slicked back hair that kind of reaches his shoulders. A little pale but not that much ummm, he's wearing a green and black hoodie and looks super emo." When Tony had finished characterizing is new friend Steve leaned back in his chair and thought.

"Huh." Steve mewled, "Is this friend someone whose been going here a while?"

"No he's new but he's not a freshman, he's in my twelfth grade class." Tony commented.

"You said he's tall right?" Steve questioned.

"Ya." He agreed.

"That doesn't sound good guys." Bruce grumbled, "It sounds like-"

"Bruce." Bucky snapped, causing Bruce to look sheepishly at his desk.

"What?" Tony asked, confusion evident on his face at his friends change in their demeanor. "What's wrong?"

Bucky reached over his desk and began whispering into Steve's ear. Bucky's voice was really low, intended to be discussed between him and Steve but Tony caught one word out of his discreet rant, and the world was _Loki_. Bruce looked at the two of them with a grim expression.

"Dudes." Tony gripped, getting a little pissed off, "What's wrong?" He repeated.

Steve was frowning and opened his mouth but suddenly closed it as Mr. Parker stood up from his desk and began taking attendance. When he was done he insisted everyone pay attention to the announcements, even though everyone knew they were all full of non-sensical bullshit the first three weeks.

The image flickered, and sitting behind a brown teacher's desk were two seniors, Jean Grey and Scott Summers. They were the powerhouse couple of the starting year- that is until Logan would come and snatch Jean away as his girl. She was always going back and forth with the two and Tony rolled his eyes as she smiled at the camera and began talking about upcoming tryouts.

"Oh come on." Tony groaned. "I thought they were going to get good people this year."

"Hey man." Bucky said, his attention now on the screen as if there was nothing else in the world more important than the prices of sport uniforms. "Jean is cool." he added.

"Ya for a whore." Tony commented, he turned around towards Bucky "Hey." Tony snapped his fingers at Bucky. He did this for a while until Bucky gave way and looked at him – irritatingly so, to which Tony couldn't help but smile at. "What's a Loki?" He asked.

Bucky looked at Steve for help. "It's nothing to worry about Tony." Steve assured but the tension in his voice told the genius otherwise.

"Come on guys." Tony urged.

"Do you think you could give a ride home today Tony?" Steve asked.

"Wow really?" Tony scoffed. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Bucky so you guys can sit there and whisper onto each others ears like a bunch of horny teenage girls about Lokis."

Steve huffed and rubbed the back of his head, something Tony realized the blonde only did when he felt under pressure or guilty and was likely to spill the truth.

"Look why don't you just text Thor and ask him." Steve suggested.

"Tony frowned, "Thor hasn't been answering anything I've sent him in forever and besides I'm asking you Rogers, not Thor."

Steve flinched. "I don't know Tony I-"

_Brrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!_

Whatever Steve was going to say was interrupted by the bell as everyone shuffled up there things and began filing out. Tony cursed at the bell and then at Steve who was trailing along behind Bucky. The two of them were already at the door and out before Tony was half-way across the room. _Are you kidding me? _Tony thought. _Some fucking friends they are._

Tony hated being in suspense and all of his friends knew that. He had to know everything and everyone and now he had a problem of solving what a Loki was. He had never even heard of it before. Tony walked out of his homeroom looking slightly annoyed until he saw a head of black-hair getting a little swept up by the crowd.

"Hey Bruce!" Tony shouted as he caught up with his friend. Bruce looked up from the floor and smiled. "Hey Tony what class do you have next?"

"I don't know." Tony said sort of out of breath, "What matters right now is an answer for me. What's a Loki?"

Bruce suddenly frowned, "Um I-I I don't k-know."

"Oh come on Bruce." Tony pushed his friend softly, "We all know you stutter when you lie or your nervous." Tony pouted and clapped his hands together, " I'm begging you come on."

Bruce looked around and then at Tony. Tony could see the battle in his friend's eyes as he decided on what to do. "Bathroom. Now." Bruce ordered.

Tony smiled and went into the boy's bathroom down the hall, followed by a bashful looking Bruce who looked stressed and ready to break down any second.

"We only have eight minutes to get to class Tony and I don't want to be late. Make sure this place is empty." His voice was strained.

Tony nodded, "Hey anyone in here!" He banged on the stalls and then for good measure leaned against the bathroom door so no one could get it. He put his hands in his pockets as his leg began shaking up and down, he was electrified with excitement. For Bruce to seem so paranoid meant this Loki thing was a big deal and it had to do with the new kid.

After a moment, Bruce put his things down cautiously on a sink that wasn't clogged with toiler paper and sighed. "You have to promise me Tony. Promise you won't tell it was me."

"Ya sure." Tony agreed. "I don't even see what the big deal is."

Bruce was pacing back and forth which got Tony a little worried. "I'm serious Tony." Bruce growled, "If word gets back I told you this Thor is going to hate me and I don't know what I'll do."

"Hey buddy." Tony said reaching to get Bruce a reassuring pat but Bruce only shook his head no and pointed for Tony to stay at the door.

Tony cleared his throat, "Why would Thor kill you Bruce? Is it his secret?"

"This is serious Tony. Very serious." Bruce murmured, ignoring Tony's question as he balled up a fist and put in his mouth leaving some space for his words to be coherent. Whatever this Loki thing was it was really weighing down on him and it made Tony feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry to say this but you always take life as a joke Tony and it isn't."

Tony didn't take it to heart."Come on Bruce calm down it's going to be alright. I won't tell it was you I wouldn't do that to you. You're my science bro and I really appreciate that you're gonna tell me this."

Bruce looked down. "

"Loki isn't an it Tony." Bruce swallowed, "He's the new kid and he's Thor's brother."

Tony looked and Bruce.

And then he laughed.

"You're fucking kidding me right!?" He grabbed his knees with his hands and bent over, his laughing continuing. "That's not even funny Bruce!" Tony said through his laughs, "The little bug doesn't even look like Thor! Their complete opposites in fact!" Tony couldn't stop his laughing and when he tried it only came in stronger bursts.

"Hey Tony." Bruce grabbed his shoulder's, "Come on stop laughing."

"But Bruce it's so stupid it's funny!" Tony chortled.

Suddenly Bruce had Tony by the collar and shook him. "It's not funny Tony!" Bruce barked before pushing Tony into the door knocking the breath out of him.

Tony pushed Bruce off of him and grabbed his chest. "Dude what the fuck!" He growled.

Bruce looked like he was ready to burst in tears. "I'm really sorry Tony, please forgive me. I just I told you to take this seriously."

Tony scowled at Bruce but after a few seconds his expression faltered as he gave his patted his friend on the knee, "It's all good and you're right I did promise. Now." Tony said, "You're really serious about Loki being Thor's brother? How? Is he like adopted? And why is he gone? An accident? If he's his brother why did he leave?What happened? Is he or is he not Thor's brother?"

Bruce chewed on his lip. "No. He is, they – his family, had moved him. We were all really little like eight or something like that. We were always close with Thor we're all practically the same age and Loki well, he was two years younger than us. He was pretty snooty and hot-headed but...some kids used to bully him Tony. And then something had happened before you moved here, it was really, really bad and Loki got sent away for it. Everything was a mess and it was just so big the whole town almost turned on itself because of it. News coverage was everywhere and people would turn against each other. All because of that kid."

Tony gawked."What happened?"

Bruce shook his head slowly, "It's not my place to tell you Tony I've already probably instigated a fight between you and Thor by confessing Loki's his brother. I-I don't want to start anymore mess and besides..." Bruce blanched. "Loki isn't someone to joke around with. He's dangerous Tony and I wouldn't want to cross paths with him again."

Tony snorted, "It couldn't have been that bad I mean. He was only a child back then I mean come on!"

"People would throw flaming bricks into the Odinson's home and one time at school some of the kids took Loki into a bathroom and traumatized him." Bruce said with an air of aggressive seriousness. "We were ranked one of the most dangerous cities that year because of it. They did really bad things to his family Tony. Everyone turned into monsters Tony. They were afraid of Loki and when people are scared they do terrible things. If he's back today it's only a matter of time before the news comes back. I'm not sure how Mr. Odinson has kept him under the radar for so long. but the town has probably given him another chance Tony or they just don't know yet. I'm sure Mr. Odinson will say he's changed, he's a young adult now and history won't repeat itself. But kids are already talking and avoiding him so I don't know. You just need to leave him alone Tony." Bruce begged. " Please just pretend he doesn't exist." Bruce glanced at his watch and almost looked relieved, "I got to go to class Tony. Sorry-" Bruce gabbed for the door but Tony got in his way.

"Hey Bruce did your folks ever do anything bad to Thor?" He asked questioningly.

Bruce shuffled his feet, never meeting Tony's eyes, "No. They even went so far as to defend Loki, I defended Loki. He was my friend, but I was only seven and I had turned against him. My family wouldn't put up with everyone else though. They believed everyone was being inhumane and insensitive and threatened to go to national news about what was going on with the Odinson's and the severe harassment if everyone didn't stop. But everyone ignored my family until they ended up on 5 News, broadcasted infront of everyone." Bruce choked and then rubbed at his eyes as if he trying to hold himself together. "My parents were dead three days later, in a housefire."

"Dude I'm sorry. I-"

"No it- it's okay Tony. You knew my parents died in a fire so I don't see what the big deal is ya know? I just." Bruce sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore Tony and I need to get to class...I'm sorry." This time when Bruce grabbed the door Tony didn't stop him, he only watched as his friend smiled weakly at him and then left.

Tony was too shocked to move, and shortly after Bruce had left the bell ranged, not that it had bothered Tony though, he had much more important matters to tend to then his teacher's and how bitchy they could measure on his Bitch- O - Meter. Tony splashed some water on his face and then looked at himself through a mirror covered in grim and fingerprints. His reflection was as musky as his thoughts. Thor couldn't have a brother, he couldn't lie to Tony like that. He wouldn't right? Tony then thought back to Thor's house and the room with the stamped horse that was left untouched and deserted. Tony gulped, he didn't want to think of it. If it was all true what else could he be hiding? And why? Then there was the town, and Bruce's parents. The housefire now sounded like it was something planned. Could someone's parents have done this? Tony knew was living in Tokyo when he was six and moved into town and met Thor when he was eight. He had never heard of anything like that. It disturbed him and the notion that the story apparently never made it to international headlines but it went national...Did Howard even know? If so why would he even move his eight year old son in such a notorious place only after two years? How was he suppose to be normal after this? Tony didn't know what to feel. He was so unsure and he hated it.

Bruce was lying, he had to be.

But what if he wasn't? Tony pulled his phone out of pocket and instinctively went to Thor's number. What if Bruce wasn't lying to him? What would he do then?

* * *

><p><strong>[I actually had more to this but it was getting so long I decided to make it another chapter. So if it's too short I'm really sorry. I hope you guys review and just give me feedback on how to improve or anything. I hope I'm sticking to Tony and Loki well but I don't know if you won't tell me. I hope you guys are all enjoying this. Thanks]<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

_R_ated MT

I don't own shit.

Proceed.

* * *

><p><em> <strong><span>C<span>**_**hapter Four: **

_H_is first day of school was going great. First he helped out a group of freshman find their class, got to talk to Principal Fury about football tryouts, was making his way to his classes perfectly, and had a good amount of friends in each. Sitting in the front of the class, Thor watched the board as intently as a good student should as teacher began to write on the board. He wanted to give himself a pat on the back for having such a good day and felt even better than usual because Loki told him he was having a rather fine day also. His attitude from last night had changed drastically and it seemed that Loki would finally be positive and own his school here. Thor was sure about it, and he was proud of his brother for trying.

_Bzzzzz_

Thor felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as he quickly pulled it out. People nearby were starting to stare as he tried to be discreetly stop it. Feeling a little embarrassed, Thor looked down at his phone and furrowed his brow. Instead of an unknown number or a bill collector it was Tony was calling him in the middle of class. He knew cellphones weren't allowed during school hours yet he wanted Thor to answer his call. Thor hit the reject button as a wave of guilt went through him. He gulped and wiped at his eyes as if that would help him focus more. He wasn't trying to avoid to Tony, but he wasn't sure how to confront him either.

"Mr. Odinson we both know there is a no cell-phone policy here at this school. If you don't put it away now I will take it." Thor looked up to see his English teacher looking directly at him. Her beady eyes looked at him in impatience as he shamefully placed his phone back into his pocket and opened up his textbook.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He announced, giving a charming smile to everyone as his teacher's face relaxed and she began looking back at the board. "Now your homework for tonight is to read Chapter One on the French Revolution and three questions that relates it back to modern day war. Then we will discuss it in class along with other cultural integration. I expect..."

Despite trying, Thor could feel his mind wandering off to the troubles he tried so hard to ignore. He hadn't encountered any of his close friends yet and wasn't sure if they had bumped shoulders with Loki yet. Would they even recognize him? Their reactions haunted Thor. Looks of disgust and judgement passed onto their faces as they cast him aside. He loved Loki dearly, he really did, and he hated himself for putting other people's opinions first. It shouldn't matter what they all thought. If they couldn't accept his brother and give him a chance, then they didn't deserve his time.

The bell ranged, jumbling up Thor's thoughts as he trailed out of class with his classmates. Luckily Loki's class was right next to his this period and all he had to do was wait for him. He knew it wasn't really necessary to guide Loki everywhere he went but he couldn't help it, he was sure his brother appreciated it too, even though he suggested otherwise. After some time, when most of the student body disappeared down the hall, with an exception of a few stragglers, Loki emerged from his classroom with a grin on his face.

Thor looked puzzled, "Whats up Loki?"

"Oh nothing." His brother mused, "Do you remember when you told me to get along with others, and do a good service?"

"Yes why? What happened?" Thor asked, he was really glad his brother was adjusting so well.

Loki smiled, "I got some money out of a bunch of freshman."

"Loki!" Thor scolded, suddenly taking back his earlier thought. "That's not what I meant by a good service!"

Loki's smirk grew wider, "This is a good service Thor! For me at least. It's not like I forced them either."

Thor huffed, "What did you do brother?"

"I'm not telling!" Loki perked, "A magician never tells his secrets!" Thor suddenly looked nervous, "You know how father feels about magic Loki. He hates the subject."

"So? Odin isn't here to boss me around." He sneered, "Besides I do what I want. This place will be my playground. I think I'll call it Loki Jr. Of course I could come up with something better but this newfound change in my pocket is distracting me."

Thor grabbed Loki's arm, abruptly stopping them. "Loki. I don't want you to be disobeying Father. Promise me you won't."

Loki turned up his nose and frowned, "I promise you nothing Thor. And I would appreciate it if you didn't manhandle me you ogre." Loki snatched his arm away. "We both know what happened the last time someone tried that."

Thor looked shocked, "Loki!"

"What? It's my past, so I can talk about it if I want?" Loki took a piece of gum from his pocket and unwrapped it. "I'm bored of all this talk. What's next? It seems like everyone has vanished."

Thor stopped infront of his locker and unlocked it before taking out to small bags, pushing one against Loki's chest. "Lunch."

Loki paused, the gum centimeters from his lips. He began to frown and threw his gum on the floor before stomping on it. "I rather not go."

"Whats wrong?" Thor asked as he shut his locker and began walking to the cafeteria, "Aren't you hungry?"

"For food? Yes. For social interaction? No." Loki bantered. He hadn't placed one foot in front of him since Thor closed his locker, and made no sign he was going to move until he had his way.

"Aw come on Loki." Thor pouted, "Don't be a baby."

"I'm fine Thor I insist you go on without me. I'll catch up."

Thor suddenly gave Loki a look to which he hoped his younger brother would trust. "Loki I know you're nervous, but if you don't go in there...everyone who knows you or even of you are going to win. Don't let their rumors justify who you are on the first day." Thor held out his hand, "Come on."

For a few seconds Loki stared at Thor's hand, and then walked up to him to swat it away, "I hope you didn't expect me to hold that."

Thor laughed boisterously, happy his brother had listened. "Of course not brother! We have both grown out of our child years!"

Loki ignored Thor's comment as the two of them approached the doors of the cafeteria. Thor opened the doors, pushing past Loki to go first as the two of them tried to make their way through the crowded area. Many kids began to stare at them as Thor grabbed a piece of Loki's sleeve and tugged on it.

"Is that really him?" Someone whispered nearby.

"It's the freak!"

"Omg The rumors are true!"

"I wonder how long he'll last, not for long I hope."

"Where was he all these years?"

"Locked away in a tower I bet. Mommy and Daddy must've bailed him out."

Thor shot a stern look to those nearby and pulled on Loki's jacket harder now as the two of them approached the outside. There were rows of tables plated on pebbled ground all in a larger circle. Sitting at the table placed on the outskirted grass were Thor's good friends, Volsted, Frandral, and Sif; another batch of foreign exchange students that Thor adored.

"Hey Thor." Volsteg waved. As soon as he saw Loki his arm went limp and his smile faltered.

Frandral pushed Volsteg's beefy arm out of the way and chuckled, "Ah what do we have here? Oh my! Loki? Is that you?" Frandral gasped dramatically. "It's been so long hasn't it?"

Loki stared at Frandral blankly as they approached the table, "I never liked you even as a child and now I seem to remember why."

"Loki." Thor said in a low warning tone, "Be nice."

Loki gave a lopsided grin, "Oh of course my dear Thor anything for you." He sneered. Thor sat down, with Loki right beside him. It seemed everyone outside mostly freshmans and sophmores and therefore not really interested in Loki's appearance. That was a relief for him as he sat down and took out an apple as Loki began to nibble on his sandwhich.

After taking a couple of bites Loki sighed, "What is it huh? Go on ask me."

When no one replied, Loki looked up at Sif and glowered. "You've been staring at me for the last five minutes. Now unless you have an eye problem I suggest you stare someone else."

Sif raised on eyebrow and gave Loki a small grin that made him want to punch her. "I'm not scared of you Loki." She beamed. "I just can't believe it's you. A psycho in the flesh."

That caused Thor and Volsteg to stop there conversation as Thor glared at Sif, "Don't call him that Sif."

"Why?" She mused. "Is the little psycho sensitive now?"

Loki grabbed his drink and squeezed it, causing soda to leak out from the top and onto his palm, "Don't push me little girl."

Thor put his hand between the middle of them as if that would break the tension. "Stop it, both of you. I want you to leave my brother alone."

"What? Who would pass up an opportunity like this?" She mused.

Loki ignored her. He grabbed his remaining lunch and slapped it on her tray before getting up. "I'm going for a walk Thor."

"But Loki!" Thor protested.

Loki looked at Sif, "Since you're one with trash I gave you something that maybe you could understand." Loki then chuckled, talking to Thor, "As much as I would love to stay here with you and your aggravating friends I'd like to keep my sanity for at least one day."

Sif titled her head, "That's so funny Loki, considering you were never sane to begin with, even as children."

Loki smiled sweetly, "My dearest darling Sif, how much of a bitch you have grown into. I'm sure your father is sooo proud."

Sif's face contorted into one of disgust and betrayal, "You're dead to me Loki." She hissed, "You are dead!"

"Nope." Loki looked down at his body and examined his hands, "It seems I am very much alive."

Sif stood up, "Shut up!" She spat before turning to Thor, " I don't want to see him Thor! Why is he even here! Why did you bring him to us!"

Thor was about to say something but Loki raised a hand to shush him. "No Thor it's fine. You can always come and find me when you've got all the dogs under control." Loki grabbed his remaining things and headed towards the woods nearby. "Goodbye Sif. Maybe you can tell your dear daddy I said hello."

"Loki!" Thor called out, but it was no use, his brother was ignoring him.

"Bye Loki." Frandral cried out in sarcasm as Loki disappeared behind the big oak tree.

Thor looked down at Sif, "What was that?"

Sif's voice was stiff as stone. "What are you talking about Thor? You're brother's ludicrous appearance or the harassment he degraded me with?"

Thor gulped, unsure of what to say.

"Hey! Hey now!" Frandral said in a whimsical voice, "Let's not get catty- and besides I have juicy info for you Thor."

Thor furrowed his brow, "Hmm?"

"You have an admirer Thor." Frandral teased, "Her name is Jane."

Thor crinkled his brow, "Whose that?"

"A junior." Sif stated blatantly. "In my opinion she seems to be a know-it all."

Frandral hopped over to Sif and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "No need to be jealous Sif."

Sif swatted Frandral away with her hand as he smiled and laughed at her before going back to Thor. "Now where were we? Oh right! Jane. She's hot – kind of prude, but her ass will make up for it."

Volsteg shook his head disapprovingly, "One of these days all the girls you play are going to come for you Frandral."

"Oh please." Frandral sighed, "If anyone would get a nice batch of karma for that it would Tony Stark, not me. I am no where near his level of expertise." He put a slim hand on his forehead as if preparing to faint. "He is like the sex god and I am a lucky squire who can't even bone one-third of Tony's conquered."

Thor and Volsteg laughed at Frandral's nonsense as Frandral took a bow before sitting down. "Speaking of the sex god. Where is he Thor?"

Thor took a bite out of his sandwhich and shrugged, "I haven't made contact with him in three weeks, and I haven't managed to catch him at school yet."

"Oh please." Sif rolled her eyes as she took a graham cracker from Thor's bag, "Are you sure you're not avoiding him because of Loki? Ashamed of the blood you share with that wretched-"

"Sif! One more bad word about my brother from you and I swear!" Thor commanded.

Sif opened her mouth in shock, "Thor he's a criminal!"

Thor stood up. "He's changed! And if you won't give him a chance you can leave!"

Sif grabbed her books, "You don't have to tell me twice. I can't believe you would throw away our friendship for your measly brother who mistreats you Thor."

"Goodbye Sif." Frandral cooed, "Two in a row, wow. Oh hey look who else decided to show up, guys you missed all the fun!"

Walking towards them were Bruce and Natasha, followed by a smiling Steve who was passing a tennis ball to and from an un-amused Clint.

"Hey guys." Volsteg smiled.

"Hey Volsteg. Where is Sif going?" Bruce asked as the four of them sat down at the table and began taking out their lunches.

"I don't know." Frandral shrugged, "I can't say I care for knowing either, she was being a total bitch to Thor."

Thor closed his eyes, "Frandral that is still our friend and I would rather not discuss the situation any further.

"Woa, stressful first day man?" Clint mumured.

"You could say that. Loki is here, I'm sure you all know."

"Um, ya man we know." Clint said, "And uh well, we don't like that fact."

"Guys come on!" Thor roared, "You have to give him a chance."

No one responded to Thor until Steve looked around, noticing a missing Tony. "Have you uh, have you told Toy yet.

Thor grimaced and pushed his food away, disappointed by everyone around him. "No. Have any of you?"

"No." Natasha spoke, "None of us would do that to you Thor." As Natasha spoke Bruce couldn't help but clear his throat, trying to air out the guilt that may ooze out of his voice.

"Um, has anyone seen Tony yet? I haven't since homeroom." Bruce asked suddenly.

"Maybe's he off somewhere with a hottie." Clint mused as the other agreed with him.

"Maybe he ran away." Natasa mused. "That would be lovely for a day or two."

"Thor!"

Clint glanced behind him, "Speak of the devil."

Thor turned around to Tony running towards him, he smiled, then smiled turned into confusion as Tony got closer with a look of pure rage on his face. "Thor!" He shouted again.

"What is it Tony?" Thor boasted as Tony was now arms length away.

"This!" Thor never stood a chance to defend himself as his face was instantly ambushed by Tony's fist.

* * *

><p>[Page Break]<p>

* * *

><p>Tony was pissed, his childhood best friend was hiding a very major component in his life that consisted of another sibling. Cracking his knuckles he began to focus on glaring at the back of Thor's head, wondering if he stared hard enough it would burst into flames.<p>

Thor clutched his nose, his face filled with rage. "What was that for?!"

"For hiding your brother from me!" Tony roared, this time he punched Thor in the eye.

"Woa Tony!" Steve immediately rushed in, using both of his arms he managed to swing them under Tony's shoulder and began pulling the shorter man away as Tony fought at him too. "If you don't let me go Steve I'm going to fucking kill you!" Tony threatened.

"You're upset Tony I get it, but you can't do this. Not on the first day." Steve countered.

"Fuck you Rogers!" Tony bucked but Steve only pulled harder.

"Let him go Steve!" Thor ordered.

Steve gave Thor a look of confusion as Thor gave him a look of assurance in return. Steve brung his arms to his side as Tony turned around and pushed him before putting his finger in Thor's face.

"Thanks." Tony growled, pulling the crinkles out of his shirt before redirecting to Thor.

"Are you kidding me!" Tony yelled. "We have been friends for eleven fucking years and you didn't tell me you had a brother! What else are you hiding huh? What you got another best friend I don't know about? Third eyeball hidden somewhere on your back?!"

"Tony let's just calm down please, people are starting to stare." Thor said smoothly.

"You think I give a shit!" Tony barked. He looked at the other students around him who were looking at him, pointing and staring. Tony brung his arms out, "Hi nosy ass bitches! Nothing to see here!" Tony swung back around to Thor and put his fists up. "Come on! We'll see how strong the football captain really is!"

"Tony please I don't want to fight." Thor pleaded, "Let's discuss it, somewhere privately."

"I've been trying to discuss shit with you for three weeks and you never picked up! Now all of a sudden you want to talk! Fuck you Thor!" Tony ran towards the taller brood and swung a fist, only to have it caught by Natasha. "Stop it Tony." She hissed, "Unless you want everyone to see you get whooped on your ass by me I suggest you go with Thor to talk before I _make _you."

Tony tried to move his fist but Natasha had a lock on him. "Go." She demanded.

Tony loosed his fists as Natasha gave him a pretentious smile and backed up. Tony sneered, "You guys are all fakest friends I've ever had. No one told me shit! And this! Oh I will remember it! " He said, before he began walking into a general direction. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was somewhere the two of them were alone so he could beat on Thor again. "Come on Thor, before I change my mind."

Thor followed Tony like a hurt puppy as the two of them began to walk off of the lunch grounds and towards the woods.

When they reached the entrance of it, Tony kept on walking not caring how far he had to go until Thor broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Tony, I really am." He mumbled.

"You fucking lied to me man!" Tony barked. "I'm so pissed my arc reactor could blow up!"

Thor looked hurt, "I never lied Tony. You never asked if I had a brother. And please, the thought of you dying really breaks me."

"Good!" Tony seethed and punched a tree, "And of course I didn't ask if you had a brother! Whose going to ask that question! You never told me you had one! Your whole family is basically a lie!"

"Tony I would prefer it if you didn't call my family names. You don't understand, the whole situation is complex and excruciatingly difficult."

"Is it really Thor? Your life is so difficult huh? Ya yours and every fucking body else's! You're not special, everyone has problems." Tony snorted.

"Tony look, my brother is in a very fragile state and I have to protect him. I didn't know how you would react Tony because I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid of whats happening right now. This fight, I never wanted it to happen and I'm really sorry." Thor repeated.

Tony sighed, his anger deflating. "Ok whatever I get that. But why Thor? Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you trust me?"

Thor tugged at his jacket. "I do trust you Tony. But like I said I just didn't know how to tell you. You would've thought I was crazy."

Tony laughed trying to hurt his pain. "Thor you're my best friend, I tell you everything even the darkest of things, I don't understand why you couldn't do the same for me."

"Trust me Tony okay? Please. I'm only saying this too protect you as well. My brother needs his space. He's been trapped in an awful place for far too long and I just - I want him to warm up to everyone and just, he needs a friend. He wants to start fresh and I want everyone to allow him to do so. I don't want his mistakes to dictate his future. "

"No talk of the past okay okay I got it." Tony said. "I get it."

Thor chuckled, but the smile never reached his eyes. "My brother isn't what everyone says he is."

Tony perked up an eyebrow, "What do they call him?"

"A monster." Thor stated.

"That seems to be thrown around a lot in the description box." Tony mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Tony brushed it off. "I'm still a little upset you know, but I'll get past it. But your brother umm Loki? I think."

Thor nodded.

"How do you think he's coping?"

"Fairly well given the circumstances! My brother is challenge! He is someone who has build many sturdy and complicated walls around himself. A maze which no one can get through. But I feel he just needs to meet the right person, make the right friend and he'll be able to be...normal!" Thor added.

"Ah I see." Tony looked at his phone for the time, "Well PointBreak class starts in a few, so I guess you should go get going and go find the little rascal. I'll be fine like I said. I mean you got to come over and see my tree house man it's fucking awesome."

"Whenever you want I will happily come over to admire your work." Thor smiled and made a fist at Tony, "Still friends?" Tony smirked and bumped fists with Thor. The two of them did a long and complicated handshake before ending it with a chest bump to cover as their peace treaty.

"Aw how cute, now I must go throw up." A voice murmured. Tony and Thor looked around as Loki emerged from the shadows. "Two idiots caught in the wild, what a delightful surprise."

Tony and Thor shared a look as Loki dug through his bag. "I see you've met my brother, your biggest fan."

Thor looked at Tony and Loki, "Tony you didn't tell me you met Loki."

"First period class." Tony shrugged, "I guess were even with the whole secrets thing now. Loki and I totally hitted it of during that time to, right Loki?"

Loki smiled. "I would rather get hit by a car then be your friend Stark."

"Isn't that cute, were on a last name basis." Tony mused.

Thor's attention flickered between the two as he seemed uncomfortable. "Tony, you're a great fellow but I would prefer if you didn't joke so heavily with Loki like that and Loki I would prefer if you didn't insult Tony that way."

Loki rolled his eyes, "I'm a young man Thor not a feather, if Tony's words bothered me the slightest then there would be a problem. I can't stand his attitude, or behavior, and especially his mouth."

Tony made a kissy face at Loki as Loki snarled at him. He had to admit, the kid had a fire in him too.

"Hey Thor! Considering it's the first day and everything why don't we all hang out somewhere and clear up all the bullshit from this summer!"

"Sure!" Thor shouted.

Loki winced, "He's right here you idiot. No need to shout out your plans to the whole universe." He spat.

"Is The Raven coming too?" Tony called out as Loki snorted. "Thank you for the compliment Stark. Like Edgar Allen Poe's poem I am a masterpiece."

Thor gave Tony a look to prevent him from retorting back as Tony, instead smirked at Loki, "Just because of that comeback Loki you're totally invited."

"What makes you think I even want to go!" Loki yelled.

"Oh please." Tony put on his sunglasses for extra effect before tinkering with his phoe. "You will."

Loki scoffed but didn't address Tony in the slightest. "Can we go brother? I rather not be late for class and my patience for all of your moronic friends is wearing thin on me."

Thor shared a look with Tony and the two of them smirked. "We can go Loki. Tony would you want to come with us?"

"Nah I think I'll smoke a bit, this woods needs a little tainting." Thor chuckled as he pressed a hand to Loki's back as the two began to go back.

Loki glanced at Tony and rolled his eyes as Tony winked at him before taking out a cigarette. He couldn't help messing with Thor's brother, Loki was just too easy.

Tony lit a cigarette, grinned, and waved goodbye as he watched the two brothers saunter off. Leaning up against a tree Tony took out his lighter and phone. But he couldn't help thinking about his earlier conversation and everything that had happened to him today. He wondered how he and Thor's friendship would be now with such a character as Loki thrown into the mix.

"_No no no! I'm saying overall my brother is a challenge..."_

Tony smirked, he liked a challenge.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I own nothing but the storyline! Review or PM me . I'm going to be making more FrostIron stories really soon so beware. There not AU though. As you all know I just want you to enjoy the story! So...Enjoy lovelies!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span>**

"So what are you doing tonight?" Tony asked. "Want to go to Thor's house?

"I don't know." Steve shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet, "I already felt bad when we used to show up unannounced last year and Thor might not want us there, considering ya know..."

Tony chirped. "You're right. My house it is then."

"Aren't you grounded?" Bruce asked quietly as he hung up his gym clothes and closed the locker. Tony casually shrugged as the three of them began walking out of the locker room, "Howard isn't home anymore so how the hell would he know?"

Bruce shook his head, "I still don't think it's a good idea."

Tony threw his hands up in defeat. "Then let's go to your house."

Bruce tensed, "Um." He hesitated. "Sure. As long as it's the usual gang." He said after a moment's thought.

"I get it. No inviting my hundreds of friends." Bruce gave Tony a wary look as the three of them pushed the school doors open and led themselves out. The last bell had ranged fifteen minutes ago, indicating the school day was officially over. Steve and Tony decided to wait for Bruce after school as he finished up his last class of the day to talk to them.

They approached the metal bar that held parked bikes as Bruce walked over to unlock his green Budkist 2000. Tony whistled neatly at beauty. "Nice ride."

Bruce smiled sheepishly, "Thanks. I got it as a present from my uncle."

"Cool man." Steve added, "Hey listen guys I have a football meeting to go to and I'm already three minutes behind."

"It's the first day of the school. Football doesn't start until late September." Bruce commented.

"I know," Steve smiled, "it's like an orientation thing and we bring along new freshman as potential recruits and show them what were all about and things they could get if they made it on the team." He turned to Tony, "I know this is last minute but do you think you could give me a ride by the way?"

Tony scoffed, "Sure."

"Thanks." Steve grinned and patted Tony on the back before he began running off to his team.

"I'll text the others." Tony informed as Bruce pushed the kickstand securely from the ground and straddled his bike. "I'll see ya later then Tony. Bye Steve!" Bruce yelled as Steve waved back already disappearing around the corner.

"Alright. Just text me a time." Tony said.

"Whenever is fine." Bruce announced as Tony held out his hand and the two did a simple but goofy handshake, similar to the one he had with Thor but much more shorter. Bruce smiled and leaned forward on his bike, turning slightly as he headed into his usual direction before pedaling off. Tony smiled and walked across the street to get to his car. As he began waiting on Steve as he pulled out his phone and unlocked it with a fingerprint scan and began going through his social media pages and then began to play some games. When the game got tiring and the cars population in the school's lot began dwindling, Tony unlocked his messaged with an eye scan and went through them.

_Fwd: Nat, Clint, Steve, and Thor _

_(2:17pm) Tony: We're all going to chill over Bruce's house later on instead of mine or Thor's. Little Brucey thought it would be better this way since I'm grounded =P not really. Anyways whose going to bring what?_

_(2:17pm) Nat: I'll bring the snacks this time. Chips and soda. _

_(2:17pm) Tony: Maybe your boyfriend should bring the food instead. The last time you brung snacks you only had shit from Russia. Stuff my stomach doesn't agree with _

_(2:17pm) Nat: You're an ass and Clint is not my boyfriend. -_-_

_(2:18pm) Tony: Who said I was talking about him._

_(2:18pm) Clint: Perfect timing I see... ._._

_(2:18pm) Nat: You always try to pair us up Stark which isn't happening._

_(2:18pm) Nat: Hey Clint._

_(2:18pm) Tony: Hey birdbrain, party at Bruce's place. Bring the beer! _

_(2:19pm) Clint: Stop calling me that -_-" and I'll see what I can do. _

_(2:19pm) Clint: Steve said he'll bring the movies. _

_(2:20pm) Nat: NO!_

_(2:20pm) Tony: Ya I finally agree with Tasha on something! That dude cannot bring DVD's, they're all in black and white or come in crate of cassette tapes I mean who still has a VCR?_

_(2:20pm) Clint: K I'll tell him, but you'll break his big heart._

_(2:20pm) Tony: Fuck him! he's breaking my patience. He said your football practice was only ten minutes since it's "syllabus week" or something like that. I've been waiting for like two hours._

_(2:20pm) Clint: Drama queen, it's been fifteen minutes. We're coming out in a few. The coach just wanted to go through the guidelines and make sure everyone got their phys. applications and of course how we were going to haze the newcomers into varsity. :)_

_(2:20pm) Tony: Sounds boring bigbird :( Like everything else related to sports. _

_(2:21pm) Clint: Jealous we get better bodies? C;_

_(2:21pm) Tony: We can compare after school. But we all know who wins by a landslide birdy_

_(2:21pm) Nat: That's totally not weird at all. -_-_

_(2:21pm) Tony: Hey Tasha you're back to join the party! If you're still at school too I can give you a ride. ;)_

_(2:21pm) Thor: GREETING FRIENDS! I READ WE ARE ALL GOING TO BRUCE'S HOUSE INSTEAD OF TONY'S. THAT IS ALRIGHT WITH ME! I'LL BRING SOME GAMES OVER OR WHATEVER IS ESSENTIAL FOR OUR GATHERING! :-)_

_(2:21pm) Nat: Don't every call me Tasha again or send me a winking emoji or I will make you regret it Tony. Secondly, I don't need a ride I'm already home, and finally...I thought you taught Thor how to text normal!_

_(2:22pm) Tony: What? Thor hit the arrow next to the Z and A button._

_(2:22pm) Thor: I'M TRYING BUT MY HANDS ARE STILL GETTING USED TO THIS SMALL KEYBOARD. I SHALL HAVE YOU FIX IT LATER ANYWAYS RIGHT? :-)_

_(2:22pm) Tony: Sure Wreck it Ralph. How's your brother and stuff?_

_(2:22pm) Steve: Hey guys! Practice is over. _

_(2:22pm) Steve: I guess I'm not bringing my movies over. Sucks because I just got Mr. Smith Goes to Washington on this thing called Blu-ray it's new... I think._

_(2:22pm) Steve: I got that Ralph reference Tony :)Bucky and I saw that movie before._

Tony grimaced, Steve was such an old soul. Despite always constantly hanging out with his friends it seemed his values just wouldn't shake off. He was very patriotic and believed America was the future, at least that's what his parents told him. His family lived in a one story house on the edge of their street and lived a very closed-in strict life that walked on the lines of conservationism and being plain Amish. Tony was surprised they allowed Steve to even attend a public school. Their school was prestigious and had high expectations so that could've been it. Tony unlocked his car door and the black doors rose automatically as he stepped inside, madly typing away.

_(2:23pm) Tony: Kudos! Now hurry the fuck up before I decide to leave you and btw blu-ray isn't new old man it's been out since like 2010._

_(2:23pm) Steve: =(...wait what does btw mean again?_

_(2:23pm) Clint: It means Balls to the wall._

_(2:23pm) Tony: That would be bttw idiot._

_(2:23pm) Nat: So when are we going to meet at Bruce's? I hope he actually knows we're coming over._

Tony rolled his eyes.

_(2:23pm) Tony: Of course he knows. We can't just show up unannounced we'd probably give the guy a fucking heart attack. You know he's fragile._

_(2:23pm) Nat: That's so un-Stark of you. Considering other people. And don't automatically think Bruce is weak. He can hold his ground :l_

_(2:23pm) Tony: Ya sure whatever._

_(2:24pm) Clint: Would you mind if I key your car Tony?_

_(2:24pm) Tony: Go to hell Eastwood._

_(2:24pm) Clint: You're not funny._

_(2:24 pm) Steve: Tony which one is your car again?_

_(2:24 pm) Tony: The one with the hot rims and has 2 billion dollar parts on it and looks far better than rest._

_(2:25pm) Steve: …..._

_(2:25pm) Tony: I'll pop the trunk open. I'm the car with the now open trunk, apparently your old aging brain is now affecting your sight._

_(2:25pm) Steve: I'm going to ignore that._

_(2:25pm) Tony: If you just addressed it then it's not being ignored._

_(2:25pm) Clint: Asshole_

_(2:25pm) Tony: Now is not the time for self reflections Clint._

_(2:26 pm) Clint: Duck off btlitch!_

_(2:26pm) Tony: Wtf? _

_(2:26pm) Clint: Autocorrect is being stupid_

_(2:26pm) Tony: Don't blame autocorrect for your stupidity and Steve get your ass over here. The school's parking is not that far._

_(2:26pm) Steve: You parked across the street ….._

_(2:26pm) Tony: Woopdeedoo! who cares? just get your ass over here._

_(2:26pm) Thor: :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)_

_(2:27pm) Clint: Umm what?_

_(2:27pm) Thor: I JUST THOUGHT EVERYONE NEEDED A SMILE! YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS ARGUING :-) SMILE AND LIVE WONDROUSLY AMONG YOUR FRIENDS GUYS. ESPECIALLY YOU TONY. HAS MY GENEROSITY SIMPLY BRUSHED BY YOU?_

_(2:27pm) Tony: The only things that stick to me are money, good looks, and girls and a little extra stuff on the side. I can be generous I guess..._

_(2:27pm) Thor: __**Thor has sent an attachment – 28172 jpg.**_

_(2:27pm) Steve: …._

_(2:28pm) Tony: Dammit not another dick pic Thor!_

_(2:28pm) Nat: My cue to leave this conversation. I'll see you guys around five I guess. I'll bring movies instead. Bye_

_(2:28 pm) Clint: I'm with ya Nat. I'm not suppose to be driving as it is while texting. I got the chips! and possibly beer :)! And Thor whatever file you want us 2 open...just delete it dude none of us are gonna to risk it... Over and Out! Ciao!_

_(2:28pm) Thor: IOEWHFUGHLGAGBHRG_

_(2:28pm) Tony: So Thor you will bring games and hopefully get a new phone. I'll get pizza and since Steve is tagging along he'll get drinks. See ya. The Star- Spangled Banner has approached._

_(2:29pm) Thor: THEIKAITCNESS_

_(2:29pm) Thor: THE PICTURE IS OF KITTENS! _

_(2:30pm) Thor: HELLO?GUYS?_

_(2:32pm) Thor: :-(_

"Hey." Steve said as he slid inside the passenger's seat. "Sorry about the wait."

"I accept all apologies in cash, check, or credit." Tony mused as Steve shook his head, "You're something else Tony."

Tony put his car into drive and began heading to the store, "I found out what a Loki is, or should I say who Loki is."

Steve's grin faltered, "Thor told us, he says you guys seem to get along."

"Ya." Tony sped past by a red light as Steve grimaced, "Apparently everyone except me knows what happened a year before I moved here and it revolves around him and I wanna know so..."

Tony glanced at Steve who only bit his lip in bewilderment. Tony huffed, "I want you to tell me Steve, damn is it empty up there?" Tony made a move to give Steve a nookie but the older boy dodged it easily.

A look of clarity went past the blonde's face as Tony rolled his eyes. "I can't tell you Tony, it's simply not my place. Let by gones be by gones."

"Is that so? Hmm. If that's the case why do you guys avoid him. Seems like you guys are holding onto the past."

Steve faced Tony with a stern look, "I thought you told Thor you would let go of the past."

"Calm down Rogers, you're turning red," Tony snickered, "I mean I'm just a little curious I could just ask Loki myself."

Steve dropped his jaw a little, _"_He's dangerous though Tony! Put your social antics aside and think about your safety for a second. That's what really matters safety first."

"Mhm." Tony slid his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it.

_(2:47pm) Tony: Hey are you going to invite Loki?_

_(2:49pm) Thor: I WASN'T PLANNING ON IT HE'S STILL A LITTLE JITTERY_

_(2:49pm) Tony: You should :) It would be good for him._

_(2:50pm) Thor: I WILL ASK HIM IF HE WANTS TO GO._

_(2:50pm) Tony: Cool_

"Tony for Christ's sake pay attention to the road!" Steve yelled as he grabbed the wheel himself and swerved over a fallen trash can in the middle of the street.

Tony groaned, "J.A.R.V.I.S take over please."

Steve's face lit up in fear as Tony took both hands off of the wheel and began tinkering with his phone.

"Tony!" Steve cried out.

"Ught! Relax dude! It's J.A.R.V.I.S my AI, he's going to take us to the store." Tony tried with all of his self-control not to laugh at Steve who looked like he would have a heart attack at any moment.

"Jarvis?" Steve stuttered out, his hand fell from his chest as he gripped his seat-belt tightly.

"Hello Mr. Rogers." J.A.R.V.I.S sounded as Steve jumped in his seat and began wildly looking around.

Tony couldn't contain his fits of laughter as they pulled into the store's parking lot. "You can't see him Steve he's in the car system basically."

"Sorry to alarm you Mr. Rogers, but you have arrived at your destination." J.A.R.V.I.S voiced as Steve hurriedly snapped off his seat-belt and opened the car door, almost falling over in the process.

"I need some fresh air and _you_ need to stop trying to be that lunatic's friend."

"Okay Steve." Tony said condescendingly.

"You promise?" Steve urged.

Tony took one hand off the wheel and crossed his heart. "Scouts Honor."

Steve wasn't sure if he believed him, "Laws aren't meant to broken Tony. I just don't want to see anybody get hurt, especially when it's clear that someone can hurt you."

Tony didn't say anything and began to pick through his music collection. Steve took his silence as reassurance.

Tony made a face, _"_Now get out so I can park properly dork. I'm not going in the store." Tony handed Steve some cash to cover for his portion as the blonde smiled and went to go get there items. Tony began messing with the buttons on his seat before he finally hit the right one that allowed his seat to pull out a leg rest from underneath it.

Tony smirked, silently humming away to himself. _Silly Rogers._

He was never one to obey the law.

* * *

><p>After there trek to the store, Tony made a quick stop to his house to drop off his book-bag and grab some more cash. Once he let himself inside Tony dropped his book-bag by the steps and instantly went upstairs.<p>

"Hello Anthony."

Tony instantly snapped his head towards the entrance to his father's parlor. He must've been hearing things, there was no way Howard was down there. He was in another country, away from Tony.

"Anthony?" The voice resounded again.

Tony rushed down the stairs two and time and stopped to see his father. Two long stacks of paper and an open briefcase decorated his desk as he held a pile of papers in his hand. "Why are you here?" Tony butted in.

Howard raised one eyebrow and looked up from his work, "This is my house. I do pay the bills Anthony."

"You're suppose to be on a business trip."

Howard glanced over his papers, "I changed my mind."

"Why?" Tony snapped.

Howard shrugged, "Well my son is a failure, who continuously throws his life away in party, sex, and cigarettes. I decided that I wanted to be a little more...involved this year. It's your senior year, the most important of your life, and their are colleges for you to pick."

Tony laughed, "So that's what this is about. First you control my life without even being here and of course you want to control my future. Woopdedoo."

Howard pushed his glasses up to his face, "Why do you find that a bad idea Anthony?"

"Oh I don't know I kinda don't want to be like you. Hell, the money is nice but come on Howard I got Steve waiting in the car and some cold soda's I don't want them to go cold."

"I have had it with you Tony. You're not going by the guidelines of our agreement"

Tony put his hands in his pockets non-chalantly. "I have been keeping a low profile."

"Oh yes. That party last month that captured the front cover of every magazine was completely under the radar." Howard grabbed another set of papers.

Tony could feel his blood boiling, "No one has been back since."

"That's because I had to break the bank to silence the paparazzi! I bailed you out!" Howard's voice began to rise just as quickly as it began to simmer, "I'm tired of cleaning up your shit!"

This time it was Tony's turn to yell, "Ya well I didn't ask you to!"

"You're my son." Howard said as if it was the simplest notion in the world.

Tony laughed humorlessly, "Don't call me that."

"Here." Howard scowled. He rose from his seat and leaned over his desk. Tony stiffened as he felts his father's hands meddle with his jacket. Howard had unbuttoned Tony's jacket to reveal the arc reactor. "Don't hide it boy. It's beautiful. If you want to show something off then let it be this."

Tony covered his chest with his hands as if that would cast away the blue lights that pierced through his shirt. "I don't want to be your walking advertisement either Howard. Can't you fucking get the message."

Suddenly Howard grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled on it roughly. Tony yelped as his head hit the edge of his father's desk sending black circles to dot his vision. Like a shadow, Howard appeared behind Tony and grabbed the back of his neck, choking him. "Don't test me Anthony. I am not your mother and I am certainly not your friend. Try that again and you will know what it's like to feel real pain."

Tony shivered under his father's presence. Once Howard's grip loosened he managed to push his father away from him, causing him to fall back into the doorway. After blinking numerous times to catch his bearings Tony stumbled into said hallway. He rubbed his forehead and sighed a breath of relief when he saw his hands were clean of blood.

"I want you back here by nine Anthony." Howard's voice echoed.

"Go fuck yourself." Tony yelled. He took a nearby vase and suddenly threw it on the ground, watching in slight satisfaction as it shattered into a wave of pieces. Before Howard could say another word Tony bolted down the hall and stormed outside. He dared to glance behind him as Howard looked murderously back at him through his office window but not another word was spoken as Tony's fingers played on the edges of the front door before he slammed it shut.

Tony took a few deep breaths, and cursed. He didn't even get what he came in there for. Tony kicked the side of the house before getting back into his car. And when he got in, Tony stuck his middle finger up to the house before pulling off.

Steve grabbed for a soda, eyeing Tony with a weary look."What was that for?"

"Don't worry about it Rogers, you wouldn't get it. Living in your little trailer park with your sweet mum and dad."

"Oh I see." Steve grumbled "It's a money problem? What? Daddy had to cancel an order on your three thousand dollar yacht."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, "My bad Steve. I didn't mean it like that."

Steve watched Tony intently before patting his friend's back, "It's okay Tony."

Tony cracked a smile, "Don't get cheesy on me Rogers, it was nothing like I said."

Steve removed his hand and then nodded at Tony as if he understood, but Tony knew otherwise.

As they began to pull out of his driveway Tony couldn't fight off the feeling of being helpless. He was pissed at Howard but he was determined to never let that douche get the upper hand. He would find a way around Howard, give him a taste of his own medicine one day. Like the saying always goes, like father like son. Tony slouched in the driver seat as J.A.R.V.I.S began to operate the car. He gave Steve a list of CD's and a pair of headphones to hook up to a separate radio to listen to his own music. He was tired, no one else's parents pressured, squeezed, and tried to conform them into something they never wanted to do. They let there kids grow. Clint wanted to be a professional archer, a job that was in-between non-existent to just plain ludicrous and yet he took archery classes and his parents took him hunting almost every weekend. They supported Clint no matter what and it was something Tony envied. Despite their rigidness Steve's parents encouraged their son to join the army, it wasn't something they forced upon him, it just happened naturally. Bruce's uncle gave Bruce advice on his future but never tried to dictate it. No one ever tried to force things down their throat, no on ever tried to take over their life. He just wanted support.

Tony just needed someone to understand.

* * *

><p>Loki understood, he understood a lot of things. But he couldn't wrap his head around why Thor was so persistent.<p>

"Come on it would be fun!"

Loki swallowed his daily pills and scowled, "These taste better than your constant nagging and that's saying something."

"It'll just be me, Bruce, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Tony. Five other people Loki! Five friends that could help you!"

"Dammit Thor! I don't need anyone's help! How many times do I have to tell you!" Loki bawled.

Thor put his hands up in a surrender, "Okay, okay. Loki I get it, you don't want to come. You can just stay here with father and I'll have all the fun."

Loki would've laughed but the phrase _stay here with father _didn't sit well with him. His eyes searched Thor, but he knew his brother wasn't saying it to be spiteful.

Loki hesitated, jacket still in hand as he sighed, "Thor wait." Loki walked out of his room to see Thor already downstairs, looking up at him with a small smile as if he expected Loki to change his mind.

Loki rolled his eyes and sauntered down the stairs before punching Thor in the arm. "I hate you brother."

Thor chuckled, "You'll forget all about my annoyance once we get out of here."

"Well atleast you admitted you're annoying." Loki countered as the two of them snickered.

"And where do you think you're going?" They stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around to see Odin staring back at them, hands neatly folded behind his back. "Loki. Where are you going?"

"He's coming with me father." Thor spoke up, "We're going to hang out at Bruce's place."

"No. I need Loki to come with me." Odin remarked.

Loki looked at Thor, almost in a pleading matter as Thor cleared his throat, "Please father! Loki wants to make friends! Isn't that what we all agreed he needed anyways? Interaction with others."

Odin squinted at Loki, "I'm sorry Thor but I really need your brother to come with me."

"Don't let him take me Thor." Loki whispered, taking a cautious step back as Odin walked over to them.

Thor knew Loki and Odin didn't get along, but Loki was always overreacting about the situation. Odin wasn't a prison guard, he was their father. It almost angered him the way Loki always separated himself from their father and sometimes from Frigga and himself. Still, he didn't want to fall back into his brother's bad graces again. "When mother asks us what we did today during dinner and I told her Loki had to pass out on a good experience on his first day of school I don't think she would be very happy."

Odin titled his head sideways, a twinkling in his eye, "Are you trying to blackmail me Thor?"

Thor smirked, "Of course not father. But I would also need to borrow the car if you don't want to get yelled at by mom."

Instead of a lashing, Odin actually began to laugh as Thor joined him, Odin then ruffled Thor's blonde hair, "Go on then you two."

"Thanks father." Thor laughed as Loki watched the two of them silently. He knew if he pulled off any of the things Thor did he would've been scolded or possibly worse. No matter how much he wanted to feel appreciated too, he knew he couldn't because of the way things went as a child. He was too messed up.

As Thor ran outside to the car Odin grabbed for Loki, abruptly stopping him in his tracks. Loki winced as Odin squeezed his arm, causing pain to spike in his shoulder. His father, this grueling man, gave Loki a hard Look before saying, "Do not embarrass me. Do you understand?"

Loki shuddered and bit back a retort. To Loki it seemed Odin was only letting him go with Thor so Thor wouldn't fall suspicious of Odin's real feelings towards him. "Yes. Ah!" Loki hissed as Odin yanked on his arm. "What did I tell you about that!" He barked.

Loki corrected himself, "Yes, sir."

"I advise you to say it without the sass next time, it's bad enough people call you a monster around here. Wouldn't want them to call you a faggot either." Loki tried to pull his arm out of Odin's vice-like grip and almost cried out when Odin only squeezed it harder. He smiled, as if he enjoyed seeing Loki with widened eyes, cringing with his jaw set back as sweat began to dot along his forehead. He was afraid, afraid of his future life that meant he had to stay in a house with someone who could cause him harm and _knew _he couldn't do anything about it.

"Loki come on!" Thor's voice bounced through the hallway as Odin released him and pushed him forward.

"Go on boy."He insisted as Loki rubbed at his arm, he pulled his sleeve up and saw his arm was a deep shade of red. Despite his dexterity Loki could feel frustrating tears touch the corner of his eyes. He wiped at them with his good arm and ran out of the house without another word.

"Hey now Loki that's the spirit! Run brother so that we won't miss the fun activities my friend's plan! They are very fun people!" Thor spoke cheerfully as Loki made his way inside the car.

Odin watched from the two from the kitchen counter. He didn't like it, but he had to be hard on Loki, part as punishment for everything he had cost them when he was a child and in hopes that he wouldn't repeat the same mistakes. He didn't know how to handle his son, he didn't know how to apologize. To ask Loki for forgiveness for allowing him to be born. Loki wasn't meant to be in their world, in their home and yet he was, Odin wasn't sure why he had picked up the boy from England. Frigga's crying and mourning was a factor but wasn't the biggest persuasion. It was the dreams. Odin shivered at the thought, the only thing that seemed to frighten him as he grabbed a tea kettle from the cabinet. He glanced at the oven's clock, _5:23 pm_ .

Odin sighed, he was doing the ultimate favor for Loki today, in less than an hour at best. It required the most fragile kind of trust and the most persistent type of charm. If Loki did anything to jeopardize his family again, Odin grimaced, he would have no choice but to carry out what he was suppose to do the moment Loki was thrusted upon his life.

Odin would kill him.

* * *

><p>"Taken 3?"<p>

"No."

"28 Weeks Later."

Natasha stretched her legs across the couch, "Put that in the maybe pile. That soldier guy Doyle is cute."

Clint took another nacho from his bowl and threw 28 Weeks Later into the maybe pile. "Okay what about The Dark Knight and really guys? Who brung the little mermaid."

"I don't know." Steve said as he sat down by Natasha's feet and placed the popcorn in her lap.

"Doorbell." Natasha announced.

"I'll get it." Bruce said as he patted his jeans and ran to the door.

"Hey Thor...I see you brought Loki." Bruce managed a small grin.

Loki just gave Bruce a hard look as Thor smiled, holding a bag of food. "No one ever really brings what they're assigned. " Thor snickered as he hi-fived Bruce. Bruce left his slightly up for Loki but the other boy only sneered. "I haven't been here in a while Bruce."

"Ya." Bruce said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "It's literally been forever."

Loki smiled, the way a lion would smile at an innocent gazelle, "Hasn't been long enough."

Thor pushed Loki and gave him a look. Bruce cleared his throat, "Everyone's in my living room Thor."

The two of them followed Bruce as Bruce asked, "Pick a movie yet?"

"No but hey!" Clint looked towards Loki, "Why don't we let Edward Scissorhands pick?" Loki gulped, controlling whatever negative emotions he felt and sat down on the leg rest behind Clint. "Sure." He gritted as Clint threw the DVD's at Loki, sending them flying all over the place, only The Little Mermaid landed securely in his lap. Loki smirked, "Were going to watch The Little Mermaid."

Everyone groaned, "O come on!" Clint sighed, "Another Loki."

Natasha reached over and smacked Clint on the head. "It's your fault he picked it."

Loki could't help but smile, "Nice backswing Natasha." He mused.

"Don't make me use it on you. We are not cool Loki, I would prefer it if you didn't talk to me. The only reason I'm tolerating you is because you're related to Thor. Nothing more." Natasha asserted.

Loki could see Thor ready to defend him and exchanged looks with him telling him to back down. His brother could not keep fighting his battles for him like this.

"Where's Tony?" Thor asked suddenly as Loki chose to ignore Natasha for the time being.

"Kitchen, watching the popcorn." Clint said, "Hey when your in there do you think he could get me another can." Clint shook his Coke, "I'm running a little low."

"Sure." He said.

Thor made his way to the kitchen to see Tony messing with his phone.

"Hey there buddy." Tony said without looking up.

"Hey Tony. What are those?" Thor asked pointing to the green cases beside Tony.

"Your video games, as you can see I'm on popcorn duty." Thor laughed as Tony handed him back his video games. "I see, hows it been."

"Great." Tony lied, "Never better."

"Well that's good Tony." Thor said, "I could get the popcorn for you in exchange for a favor."

"I'm not giving you money or oral." Tony outright stated.

"Tony!" Thor looked at his friend in shock.

Tony snickered, "I was just putting it out there."

"Despite your wit your perversion really makes me re-evaluate some life choices." Tony and Thor shared a laugh as Thor grabbed a coke for Clint. "It's about Loki. Look, I know I'm not the brightest light but I know this seems weird but I think you're like my brother. Mentally at least. I feel you could help him alot more than I can when it comes to his social life."

"Aw thanks buddy," Tony touched his heart, "Twenty bucks though."

Thor pushed Tony lightly, "Cut it out."

Tony tried to sustain his chuckles, "Okay, I'll give you a 50% discount but that's the lowest I'm going. Ten bucks on helping Loki."

Thor grimaced as he went into his pockets and handed Tony a ten. "There you go my friend. Just know this breaks my heart."

"Oh please Thor, you probably wipe your ass with ten dollar bills." Thor laughed, "Loki!" He called out. "Be nice to him Tony." Thor joked as Tony nodded his head. "No promises."

"What is it Thor?" Loki asked as he came inside the kitchen only to see Thor leaving.

"You and me buddy." Tony started as he grabbed a soda for himself. "We're gonna have a little chat."

Loki pursed his lips, "Why? Me? Alone? With the infamous Tony Stark? I would prefer not."

"Oh please," Tony snorted, "I'm not interested princess. I just want to talk business."

Loki made a face, "Is that your arc-reactor?" Loki poked at Tony's chest as the shorter man dodged the slight touch. "I'll tell you later if you let me call you Loks." Tony said.

"I rather die." Loki stated.

"Counting on it." Tony chimed, "Now come on in the basement. I promise there is no fifty shades of grey going on down there."

"What?" Loki perplexed.

"Oh gosh you're another Steve when it comes to references! Dammit, I had high hopes for you Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Just tell me what you want Stark."

"I plan on to." Tony said as he put a hand through his hair and began to go down the basement, "You just have to trust me though."

"And why should I?" Loki hissed, so his voice could echo down the steps.

Tony reached the bottom of the stairs, found the light switch and flicked it on before looking up at Loki, "Because you have no one else."

* * *

><p>"Why exactly did you drag me down here Stark?" Loki asked before sitting down in the only chair in Bruce's basement. Without admitting it Tony had hit him somewhere in his gut when he pointed out that Loki really had no one else in the world to turn to. It surprised Loki in a way that made him nervous. Was he really that readable? Bruce's basement was a little musky and everything seemed to be showered with dust. Tony wiped at the dust and sat down on a small edge of the table beside Loki's chair. "I have a proposition for you and I don't want anyone to butt in on it"<p>

Loki put his hand up, "Let me stop you right there. Who put you up to this and why is it such a secret?"

Tony looked confused, "No one," _Maybe Thor and ten bucks._ "I'm just trying to do some good charity work because I'm a nice person."

"I'm charity?" Loki raised an eyebrow, Tony really was a douche.

"Look ignore that just hear me out." Tony said. "I'm going to make some friends for you, at least fifteen by the end of the month."

"Hmm," Loki mused, "Sounds like a challenge Stark, why don't you make a bet on it, you're very bad at gambling according to US Weekly.

"Hey!" Tony scoffed, "I'm good at gambling, US Weekly is a shitty magazine and...sure we can make it a bet. I bet I can get you fifteen friends by the end of the month. They'll all sign a list for me saying they're your friend. Rules are they can only be people I introduce you too and you have to genuinely _try _to be friends with them. Loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day."

Loki glanced at Tony, "Deal, but the loser gets to call out a time-out on one thing if they absolutely don't want to do it."

"What you're a chicken Loki? Can't take what all life wants to give? Bawk! Bawk Bawk!" Tony folded his arms to his side to resemble wings as he began to cluck like a chicken. "Bawk! Bawk ! Bawk!"

"I'm not a chicken Tony nor am I a child. Those are my conditions, take it or leave it." Loki tensed.

Tony stopped imitating a chicken a stuck his tongue out, "You're brother is funner."

"You are both dumbasses." Loki countered as Tony laughed.

"Hey Tony? Loki?" Bruce peeked out from the steps before making his way down, the bag of popcorn was in his hand.

"Ah! Loki here's a potential friend. Bruce be Loki's friend." Tony piped up. When Bruce didn't move Tony cleared his throat and then mouthed the words _Just Go With It_ before folding his arms.

Bruce furrowed his brow, "Oh umm, okay..."

Loki chortled, "I specifically remembered you along with everyone else whom shunned me away and now you want to be a friend."

" Alot had happened. I really am sorry about that Loki. There's just so much to tell you." Bruce said quietly.

Tony nodded, "That's good. Now go on Loki, tell Bruce you're sorry too."

"But I'm not. And wait- for what?" Loki said simply as he kept his arms folded. Tony huffed and grabbed Loki's hand. Before Loki could protest Tony softly pulled on his hand and Loki found himself in Bruce's grip.

Bruce looked uncomfortably at Loki as the two shook hands. "Give me another chance Loki?" He asked.

"Hell-" Tony luckily, punched Loki's good arm. Loki still shot daggers at him, "Of course Bruce, but the next time you isolate me I will find you in the middle of the night and stick a nice rusted edge blade right in-between the cracks of your ribs."

Bruce dropped his hands to his side, and actually grinned, "I wouldn't doubt you for a second Loki." He sheepishly began to kick at the dust at the bottom of his stairwell."I'm going to go back up there, just wanted to check on you guys."

"Um, ya I'll join you Bruce." Tony said smiling, he took Bruce into a brohug, "I totally owe you one dude." He whispered as they pulled away.

"Chess club is next Thursday and the Science club starts in three weeks." Bruce announced to no on in particular but Tony knew that was one of his bragain deals for Bruce having to bail him out. Tony nodded as Bruce left without another word.

"That wasn't so bad was it Lo? Ya know, aside from threatening Bruce." Tony asked.

Loki looked agitated, "O by the heavens. Now nicknames. Great. And Bruce was the closest thing I had to a friend when I was little. He knows when I'm serious or not."

Tony stood up, that was interesting. "So were you joking?"

It was Loki's turn to smirk, "Test me Stark and we shall see."

"I shall in due time Loki." Tony commented as he began to go up the stairs."We should probably join the gang though. Two friends, thirteen more to go." Tony winked at Loki before vanishing out the door. Loki could hear cries of laughter as everyone upstairs began to enjoy themselves.

Loki sighed before resting his head and hands onto the table, he needed a miracle. If Tony could really pull off what he claimed he could do then Loki would give him the whole world. He didn't doubt Tony's skills, he'd seen him in the media and magazines before the town became a quiet and closed community. But no one wanted to know him, no one cared for Loki. He needed a miracle, just one simple miracle.

* * *

><p><em>Yup alot in this chapter. Look out for my other fics coming soon! I'm going to end up managing three of these FrostIron fics . I sadly think I came to late for this shipping though. Back in it's glory days when it still blossomed. I hope it can get back up there when Thor 3 Comes out or Avengers 2. I know I'll be writing for them. So Whoopdedoo. Anyways, bye! HELP RESTORE FROSTIRON TO IT'S FORMER GLORY.<em>


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

As Tony made a bet with Loki, Odin was making a bet with fate. He gambled that he had a 50/50 chance of leaving the stage in one piece or having the whole town turn against him. Whatever the case may be he knew the task at hand was as difficult as anything he had ever done. He was glad he was an intimidating man that struck fear in much more docile hearts and the ones with more aggression in their veins were easy to coax with a few nice words.

He was walking across the parking lot of his children's high school and around the side to where a door led to the auditorium. Inside there were the adults of BlackHill waiting for him. None of the newcomers the ones who trickled in during the booming house sales and store renovations. No, it was his original town the ones that voted for him without question, the ones that fought alongside and against him that year Loki changed everything. He had to keep his fellow members of the Senate hushed about their small town. They were a closed community with the nearest major city twenty miles out north. Secluded from their state, secluded from their world, they meant to keep it that way forever.

As he went inside he could hear commotion, words and phrases bouncing off the walls as parents seated themselves in surrounding gossip and rumors. As Odin made his way across the stage the chatter began to lessen, when he reached the podium there was absolute silence. They glared, some cynical, and once he cleared his throat he could see some leaning in their chairs.

"Hello people of BlackHill, parents, friends, I have called this urgent meeting on such short notice because as I am sure there is a problem. A problem dealing with me and my actions that I know you all would want an explanation for and I can tell you right now, yes, Loki is in town and he is staying." Before Odin could get another word in there were cries of outrage.

"No!"

"The boy's a murderer!"

"How could you?! How is he even allowed back into this town!"

"This is some fucked up shit I hope your pulling!"

"Take him back where he came from!"

"What about our children? He's going to try to hurt them!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Silence!" Odin growled into the microphone, "My boy has been in town for a month, yes a month!" Odin repeated again to shocked faces, "I'm sure you've all heard it from your kids today so don't look so surprised! You all believe he's some monster, some accident but I can tell you lot you are clearly wrong! Loki is sick! But we have decided to bring him home to his family where he will have the opportunity to give him a stable life. Loki excels in his academics and with guidance from this town he can make a future I'm sure of it."

Owen, father of Rogue, stood up from his seat, his patch of white and brown he had since a child was now blending in with his old age."But what about all the newcomers huh? What if all that stuff we've tried so hard to bury comes back? He'll scare everyone away, he'll make a disgusting joke out of us again! I don't trust him, like you said he's sick! The sick don't belong in society! "

Odin cleared his throat, fixed his tie and inhaled deeply, "As you're senator I am telling you my son is staying in this town! And as you're senator I can tell you that we are going to delete any records of Loki, any image of his name, any association of that year!" Odin barked. "You're children will not speak of it and you will not speak about it! But if anyone sees anything you don't like you report it to me, not the police nor the media! We do not want to be known for what the rest of America saw us as so many years ago! They called us the killers, the monsters, the filth! They destroyed our town's image and I will not allow anyone or anything do that to us again! We have grown, stronger than before, so strong that I believe we can handle anything by ourselves! I have a watchful eye on Loki, and if he does anything and I mean anything! Out of context, suspicion, or even remotely secretive, he will be shipped off to a far more place worse than anything he could ever imagine – and if it calls for it, he will be shipped six feet under." The cheering that had begun earlier had increased in magnitudes, people stood from their chairs as Odin continued to speak. "But whatever the case may be it is my one, true priority to keep this town and you all safe! I will do anything to make sure you and your children and your children's children will stay out of harm for as long as I live, even if that means sacrificing my own son!"

"And that," Odin added as the crowd roared. "Is a promise!"

* * *

><p>~~~~~~...~~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed by since Odin had made his proposal in the school's auditorium. Now it was being taken up by students practicing their monologues for their first serious grade in drama.<p>

Tony frowned as he looked over the lines assigned for him, he was glad it wasn't anything of Shakespearean dialect but it was a still a pretty long excerpt from a play he didn't know of.

"Tony come practice with me!" Thor's voice echoed across the stage as Tony heaved himself up from the floor and climbed onto the stage, "Don't tell me I'm the only one who thinks this class is a complete waste?"

"Ah the theatrics aren't that bad and besides I thought you would love the attention on you." Thor teased as Tony sat down on the stage and made a face, "Let's hear your piece Shakespeare."

Thor nodded but as soon as he began to belt out his lines Tony's mind wandered. Although the class was useless it was the only class he and the majority of his friends had together. Natasha, Pepper, and Clint were reciting lines back and forth with each other. Steve and Bucky were arm wrestling in the seats and Loki was in a small corner of the room studying his lines by himself. Their teacher, Mrs. Marvel was simply focused on making sure no one was skipping her class. She glanced at her watch and then clapped her hands, "Everyone come on and take a seat! We're going to start now!" As everyone settled down Mrs. Marvel stood up, "Any volunteers?"

No one raised their hands.

"Are you all sure? Clint? Scott? Jennifer? Tony?" Mrs. Marvel asked.

"Nope!" Tony said.

Mrs. Marvel glared through her glasses, "Okay then, then I'll pick people, Peter why don't you go first."

As Peter rose onto the stage and began to speak Tony slumped into his chair and nudged Thor, "I'm not doing this."

"Doing what?" Thor asked, half paying attention as a part of him was paying attention to Peter.

"This stupid drama stuff, I'm going to sing." Tony said. Thor suddenly looked at him and only shook his head chuckling. "What?" Tony asked as he broke into a smile, Thor only laughed harder and placed a hand to his mouth to minimize the sound. Sitting on Thor's right, Loki glared at the two of them and then plucked his brother's head. Thor only continued as Loki frowned, "What is wrong with him?" Loki hissed as Tony shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know. Fix it Stark." Loki snapped. Tony sighed in his hand and leaned a little onto his best friend, "Dead Puppies Thor."

Thor quickly silenced himself as his face tightened, his shoulders drooped, "That wasn't funny Tony."

"I know big guy now here," Tony took out his music player and handed it to Thor, "After you go up there I need you to plug this up into the speakers."

Thor looked at the music player in his hand worriedly, "What if she doesn't call on you after me?"

"Just say you have to go to the bathroom and just stay behind the curtain until she calls me up and now remember don't press play until I say _sit down and listen."_

Thor smiled, "You know we're gonna get in so much trouble for this."

Tony slapped Thor's chest, "Only if we get caught buddy."

Thor nodded as another student after student began to go up and do their parts. As the names were dwindling Thor head his name called and smiled as he fist bumped Tony and politely excused himself he went down the stairs to recite his piece from _Hamlet._ After his spoken word he receive a few claps and then asked if he could go to the bathroom. Once Mrs. Marvel said yes he went behind the curtain and made it appear as if he went out of the side door just as the two of them had planned.

"Anthony Stark." Mrs. Marvel called. Tony frowned at the use of his full name but smiled as he strolled down the stairs. As Tony made his way up the stage he said, "I just gotta say I'm into mechanics _not monologues_ Mrs. Marvel. The only reason I'm in your class is because Anatomy was so full the school just put me here. " There were chuckles of agreement and a loud groan from the front of the room as Tony saw his own least favorite couple, Jean and Scott, were looking straight at him. "Problem Jean?"

"Well some of us do take these things seriously Tony but go on ahead you can keep making fun of it. I'm pretty sure making Transformers is much more entertaining."

"It is actually." Tony mused, "Now who wants to hear this masterpiece I'm about to bellow?"

There was a small set of claps as Jean let out an exasperated sigh, "Just do it Tony."

"Okay then." Tony smiled as an idea hit him, "Guys! This is dedicated to our own Jean Grey you can even imagine these words are coming from Scott or -" Tony coughed, "Logan Ack! This cold woo!" Jean plastered a fake smile on her face as Scott put his arm around her defensively.

"Anyways showtime." Tony cleared his throat, "Hey girl I got something' real important to give you. So just sit down and listen."

Suddenly a slow steady began to echo throughout the room as everyone looked around in bewilderment. "Girl you know we've been together such a long long time. And now I'm ready to lay it on the line." Tony's voice got higher, "Wooow, you know it's Christmas and my heart is open wide. Gonna give you something so you know what's on my mind. A gift real special, so take off the top. Take a look inside," Tony thrusted, "it's my dick in a box."

Everyone began to laugh and clap as Tony pursed his lips and began to groove to the music, "It's in a box." He gestured to his crotch and then at Jean, "Not gonna get you a diamond ring. That sort of gift don't mean anything. Not gonna get you a fancy car. Girl, ya gotta know you're my shinin' star." Tony stomped his foot, "Not gonna get you a house in the hills. A girl like you needs somethin' real. Sing Along!"

Jean began to protest as most of the class began to clap and repeated Tony as he began to saunter down the stage stairs and towards Jean, "Wanna get you somethin' from the heart. Somethin' special girl. It's my dick in a box. My dick in a box babe. It's my dick in a box."

Ooh, my dick in a box girl. See I'm wise enough to know when a gift needs givin', – " Tony stopped as the music came to an abrupt pause. Tony pouted as Mrs. Marvel came from behind the stage curtains holding the speaker's cord in one hand as the other gripped Thor's sleeve, she looked pissed. "Thor Odinson and Anthony Stark! Detention with me tomorrow at three p.m. and you won't be getting this music player back unless a parent comes and gets it."

Thor gulped and Tony tried to sound disappointing, "I'm sorry but I mean, aren't musicals part of the fine arts."

Ms. Marvel glowered at Tony and told him and Thor to wait for her outside in the hallway. Unfortunately for her the bell for the end of class ringed as students hastily stood up from their seats and began to rush to lunch. Along with the crowd, despite Mrs. Marvels calls, were Tony and Thor who ignored her and made there way into the hallway with the rest of the students.

"You know we're screwed right?" Tony laughed as they turned the corner, "I hope your dad won't be too pissed about detention."

Thor smiled, "My father will be alright it's nothing." His stomach grumbled, "I'm more concerned about my appetite than anything, I have to wait for Loki though so do you want to go ahead and pick out a table for us?"

Tony shook his head, "I was actually going to ask you to get me a sandwich from the cafeteria I have to do something this period so I might not make it too lunch."

"Of course I will." Thor said just as Loki rounded the corner.

"Alright see ya Thor. I'll text you on my way to lunch." They did their usual handshake. "See ya too Loki, save me a seat guys." Tony added with a wink. Loki rolled his eyes but this time he seemed more playful than cynical, "Nice performance Stark." He said before heading out with his brother.

As everyone began make their way to lunch or free period sessions Tony started to walk and took out the slip of paper out of his pocket labeled _Loki's friends_ with only his and Bruce's name on it, his face wry. "What's that Tony?" Clint questioned as he along with the others caught up with him.

"It's a piece of paper keeping track of Loki's friends. I'm trying to make him fifteen by the month. You guys want to sign?" Tony held the paper casually between two fingers, "Don't volunteer all at once."

"Not interested Tony." Steve said, brushing the paper away.

"Come on guys sign the paper." Tony ragged.

"No, " Natasha said sternly. "No one wants to be Loki's stupid friend."

Tony snickered, "Have you seen yourself Natasha your not exactly a people person."

"Yah well at least I have friends, look at him," She folded her arms, "he has to get you to do it for him. Steve is the smart one, like he said Tony were not interested."

Tony looked at the faces of all his friends, they looked offended and it only made him scowl, when he did Pepper seemed to soften up. "I'll sign the paper Tony, I never really knew Loki and besides." Pepper looked at the rest of the group so her message was more direct, "everyone deserves a second chance."

Natasha looked at Pepper with a wild expression, "Pepper you're not thinking. What about Striker's family? Do you think they got a second chance. Do you think Loki even cares about what he did to them? What about Sif's dad? Or Bruce's parents?"

Pepper downright ignored Natasha as she placed the paper against a locker to sign it before handing it back to Tony. "I'm really impressed with the way you're standing up for him Tony."

Tony smiled, "That's what I live for, helping people."

Pepper smiled, "Now can we go to lunch guys? I'm hungry."

"I have to go to my locker me and Steve have a project we have to start for psychology." Natasha gave Pepper a once over. "We'll see you later Peppy."

Pepper pinched Natasha and giggled as the other girl lightly pinched her back, "Don't be such a debby downer Nat, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria guys and probably find a spot by Loki, maybe introduce him to our yearbook crew."

"Bye Pepper." The others said as Pepper smiled and walked away.

Tony glanced at the paper and saw a faint outline of lettering on the back, he flipped the paper over and suddenly pumped his fist.

"What's gotten you so excited?" Clint took the paper from Tony and then cracked a smile, "Good job Tony your finally getting out of the friendzone."

Tony smirked as he looked over Pepper's writing, it said she was free next Saturday and for him to call her.

Within a spur of the moment Tony felt the crisp paper snatched right out of his hand, only a tiny piece of a corner of the paper stayed secure in-between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't make me regret this Tony." Natasha said through gritted teeth as she slammed the paper onto another locker. After she signed the paper she pushed it against Tony's chest. "Here."

"I don't want it, hand it to Steve and Bucky." Tony wasn't taking a _no_ from those two.

"I'm not signing it Tony!" Steve sighed, looking shamefully at the others,"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Rogers." Tony pushed the paper back on him but Steve swatted him away, his jaw tight, "I said no."

Bucky looked between the two of them and grabbed the cuff of Steve's jacket to calm his best friend, "Hey let's go catch up with Pepper I'm starving."

Steve looked at Natasha, "Are you going to be okay?"

Natasha looked around before registering Steve was talking to her and raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Steve shrugged and suddenly looked out of place with his hands clasped on the front of his belt loops and his cheeks, the color of pink roses. Out of nowhere he suddenly dove in and kissed Natasha's cheek. "I'll save you guys a seat." Steve didn't look at anyone else as he said it. He swiftly turned around, dragging Bucky behind him as Natasha blushed and Clint gawked.

"What was that?!" Clint snapped.

"None of your business Clint I have to go to my locker." Natasha murmured, "Move Tony." In a desperate hurry Natasha pushed Tony out of the way before he could even react as Clint twisted his head around to call out to her. "I will talk to you later Nat!" He yelled.

"Screw it give me that." Clint said as he grabbed the paper from Tony, "I'll be the little bugger's friend. I'd like Natasha to praise Steve on his hypocrisy. He's always going on about seeing the good in people. He's full of bull."

In the middle of his text to Thor about everything that had just happened, Tony stopped and smacked Clint's cheek lightly, "Hey now cowboy no need to get your arrows out of shape."

"What the hell does that even mean!?" Clint argued.

"I don't know don't you have like archery puns or something? Look that's not the point – point is, I'm telling you not to stress about what we just saw."

Clint looked dubious, "How can I not stress about what I just saw? The girl I like just got kissed on the cheek by a good friend of mine. What the fuck was that? He should be lucky he walked away or I would've punched him."

"Look Clint I've been here before. Look, when I was interested in Pepper she was actually dating Rhodey that dude whose always going around here with his assed up camera taking pictures of everything-"

"Get to your point Tony."

"Point is, the way Rhodey wasn't a match against me,Rogers is no match for you. You saw how weird he looked kissing her, like she would give him rabies or something if he did. No girl wants that. He's too inexperienced for her."

Clint glared at Tony conspicuously, balling up his fists, "And what's that suppose to mean! How would you know? You telling me you and Natasha –"

"What? No! She's pretty but not might type. Too much bite inside that bark." Tony shuddered, "She's a brute."

"Yah she is, a fucking game changer bro." Clint mumbled but he couldn't help to smile.

"And you're lovesick. You can tell us as many times as you like that your feelings after her rejection have died, that doesn't make it true but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't stoop so low to Rogers."

"Whatever." Clint moaned, "Who cares about Steve or Natasha or whatever that just was? I just haven't found anyone else yet that's all."

Tony was about to tell Clint to man up and stop being such a half-assed loser but it seemed those wouldn't be the right choice words. Instead Tony puffed up Clint's collar so it stuck up and faced him. "I'll find you a girl and I'll make sure she gives you the best time."

Clint gave Tony a sideways glance, "You'll actually do that for me?"

Tony shrugged carelessly, "If I can get Loki fifteen friends by the end of the month I can work my magic on you too Clint. I may master in mechanics but I also perform miracles on the side as well, for twenty bucks at best."

Clint smirked, "I'll give you twenty dollars once I see the girl. She better be hot Tony."

"Deal." The two of them bumped fists and Clint's slumped shoulders seemed to rise. "Hey I should probably get to lunch there's not a lot of time left come on."

Tony shook his head, "I'm heading to the library I already told Thor to get me a sandwich."

Clint's eyes widened, "What? I thought you know you couldn't go in there."

"Eh? Who can tell Tony Stark what to do? Certainly not a catty librarian."

Clint grinned, "I'll catch ya later man."

"Yah see ya." Tony made his way to the library doors and sighed. It was his free period and he decided to spend it in this God-awful place. But if he wanted answers he would have to go through all the highs and lows of his school. Of course when he opened the door it creaked, causing the librarian to look up from her desk and hiss at him. "Tony Stark is it? The one who placed firecrackers in my library your first year here hm?"

Tony couldn't help but chortle at the sudden memories of him and Thor planting small firecrackers on the floor of the library, it was so hilarious seeing everyone freak out as they stepped on the little noisy bombs. Tony's humor was short-lived though when the librarian clapped her bony fingers right in-front of his face. "What are you doing in here."

Tony gave the librarian a smugged expression, "I have to use your computers."

"No." She snapped.

"Oh I wasn't asking." He said. The library looked affronted and then angry, "How dare you Mr. Stark! I will call Principal Fury." she retorted in a harsh set of whispers.

Tony blew a raspberry in impatience and shuffled through his pants pocket in search of his wallet. Once he grabbed a hold of it Tony took out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the librarian. "I'll only be in here for ten minutes, you should buy yourself something pretty, maybe a nice pair of gloves." Tony couldn't resist to wink at the dumbfounded library before he strolled over to the laptops. Once he settled himself in he cracked his knuckled and logged in using his own account before pulling up the web.

For the heck of it Tony had a sudden urge and decided to Google his name, 35,800,000 results, Tony wasn't surprised. He scrolled through some of the most popular links and found it was mostly magazine, news, tumblr feeds – Tony laughed, there was even fanfiction about him.

After glancing through some webpages about him Tony decided to get on task and start what he came there for in the beginning. He typed_ Loki Odinson_ into the search bar and pressed enter.

**Error 404. Page not found**.

_The requested URL/asdasd. was not found on this server. Please try again later._

Tony scrunched his brow and slammed his fist onto the desk. There was always a problem nowadays. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear of crabby librarians and pulled out his phone. "Activate Jarvis. Mute."

Tony waited as the screen took him to a message board.

_Hello sir, how may I be of assistance._

Tony used his elbow to cover his phone and bent his head down to be closer to the speaker. "Search Loki Odinson."

There was pause.

_Sir, I am not picking up any results._

Tony bit his lip in annoyance as he scanned the words, "What the fuck? Are you kidding me Jarvis?"

_No sir. There seems to be a proxy preventing me from inside the school's database.._

"Try searching ice cream."

_304,000,000 results._

"Something is up, something is really, definitely up. This kid was shipped away for fucks sake and there is no result of that."

_I am sorry sir, I will try to defrag the files. _

"Tony?" A voice questioned behind him.

"Not now Jarvis." Tony hurriedly turned off the monitor before stuffing his phone back into his pocket just as Bruce sat beside him, a stack of books occupied his hands.

"Hey Bruce, what's up?" He asked casually.

"Just picking up some books on quantum physics, getting ready for chess club. Ya know the one were both going to today." Bruce said smiling at an ill-faced Tony.

Tony groaned, "I know the deal. You signed the list and I go to the chess sucks club for like a day."

Bruce's confidence seemed to falter, "Well ya but, I mean if you like it you would stay right? We need all the people we can get."

"Eh, I don't know Bruce." As Tony grabbed for the mouse he saw Bruce in the corner of his eyes and grumbled, "Are you really trying to guilt me right now?"

Bruce shook his head and sighed, "We could really use a smart guy like you on the team Tony. Our best hope right now is Justin and he's only made it up to second place three times in a row. We need a big bang for our senior year."

"Not my problem." Tony said as he rose up from his chair, aching for a cigarette. "But like I said I'll be there."

Bruce gave Tony a sad smile, "Okay I'll see you then."

Tony waved as he pushed his way through the doors and let them slam shut, causing a loud scolding from the librarian.

* * *

><p>~~~~...~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Tony hesitated. He knew he had promised Bruce he would go to chess club but he honestly wasn't feeling it. Maybe he could take Bruce out for pizza and they could call it a truce, but then Bruce might not trust his word again. Tony sighed and was about to knock on the door but couldn't bring himself too. Instead Tony looked to his right and then his left too see if he could make it too the exit with a free conscious when instead he locked eyes with another student.<p>

"Loki?" Tony blinked several times, but the slim figure wasn't part of his imagination, "What are you doing here?"

"I feel like I should ask you." Loki made a face, Don't you have a babe to screw?"

"Heh. Tonight I actually do. I'm coming over your house for a while actually before I take out this girl to the movies. I haven't boned in like three days."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Such a pity."

Tony touched the area where his heart would be, "I'm touched by your words Loki."

"Just be quiet and open the door or should I do it since you're not really the gentleman type."

"Ooh Loki no need to be catty." Tony shook his finger disapprovingly, "It doesn't make you look pretty."

Loki huffed, "Seriously Stark, I want to go in and you are in my way, so if you would please excuse me."

"One question." Tony butted in, "Why do you hate me?"

Loki laughed, "If I truly hated you, you wouldn't be standing right here in my face now especially with that arc-reactor shining in my eyes. Now the real question is why do you insist on standing in my way." He snapped.

"I don't know you're just so easy to mess with." Tony smirked, "It's fun."

Loki suddenly stiffened, "You think making fun of me is funny?" He vexed.

Tony appeared confused, "Wait not like that. I'm only joking with you Loki I-"

"Hello?" Tony almost lost his balance as Bruce opened the door a little bit and peeked his head through, "Tony? Loki?

"Bruce your always barging in on us." Tony mused as he turned around to fix himself, "You're going to have to stop doing that who knows what you might see next."

Regardless of his harsh attitude Loki couldn't stop the spread of red along his cheeks, his voice full of disdain and a little embarrassment, "Don't you dare take that the wrong way Bruce."

Bruce gave Loki a small smile, "I've learned not to, I'm glad you both showed up, here come in."

"Gladly." Loki bumped shoulders with Tony rather harshly before making his way into the room. It was a small classroom filled with two long black rectangular tables parallel to one another that held eight chess boards all placed neatly beside one another. Sitting in a bunch of cushioned chairs that had a bit of wear and tear in them were a small cluster of about nine kids. They were faces Tony had seen before but never engaged with. There was Angel in his health class with bright blonde hair and big glasses and also Cammy, the girl with the dandruff problem. Bruce was sitting next to her looking closed in on himself with his usual strained smile. Tony sat next to him as Loki went into the seat across from him.

"My students call me Mr. Coulson but my kids here call just call me Phil. We are a team but were also family and we like to have fun, so um, if you come back newcomers were gonna have donuts at the beginning of the next meeting." He shook both Loki's and Tony's hands.

"Bribing with sweets is an interesting tactic, you almost have me." Phil laughed and patted Tony's back with a hand. "Nice to see a new face, but don't worry I won't ask for any autographs." Phil let out another laugh and then walked around to take down names. When he was done he asked for everyone to gather around so he could give them instructions. "We have two news faces today people, Loki and Tony, so let's thank them for coming to support and participate in our club."

There was a dull clap of praise before Coulson smiled at his students and continued, "Now we all know the drill, everyone pair up and start with a warm up game to get your bearings. If anyone has forgotten the rules or have a problem come talk to me about it. We'll start timing the games after about twenty minutes."

"I want to take on Loki, to see what he's made of." Tony volunteered.

Coulson smiled enthusiastically and made a note on his clipboard, "Oh Tony and Loki -"

"Hey Tony! Why don't you go against me instead, didn't know you would show your face around here too."

Tony grimaced, he knew that annoying wannabe smooth voice from anywhere, he sighed and decided not to turn around to face his adversary – if that's what you could call someone who was insanely jealous and insanely poor at trying to be better than you. "I think I'll stay with Loki."

"Oh it seems Tony is too scared to go against the champion." Justin squawked.

Tony turned a little to get a glimpse of his foe and smiled charmingly, "Oh come on Hammer we all know you can't beat me, we knew in third grade at the science fair and nothing since then has changed. Sorry buddy but I'll pass ."

"Go on Stark." Loki edged him on with false encouragement. "You can do it. You're going to own Stark Industries right? Show Justin what a real innovator is like." He said.

Tony eyed Loki. He was a manipulator of words Tony noticed the seduction in Loki's voice whenever he wanted his way. In that moment he really wanted to wipe that smirk from Loki's face, but he wanted to punch the smugness from Justin's even more.

Tony slowly sat down in the chair across from Justin and forced himself to stare onto the chess board as Justin began to snicker. Tony was suddenly glad he had listened to Loki this time, he was really going to enjoy this.

And just like that! As soon as the match began it ended ten minutes later.

Tony wasn't one to play chess but after Phil explained the basic rules he saw the game as a simple equation that needed solving. The object of the game was to checkmate the players king. Pawns only moved forward to one spaces, knights in an L shape and bishops went diagonal. It was just too easy.

Justin's face was a dark shade of red, the veins in his hand seem to pop out as his jaw trembled. With his glasses off he looked even more snooty and uglier than usual. Three years of chess and he was beaten in less than twelve minutes by someone who never touched the board. To some, Tony was either too great or Justin was just that bad. There was a moment of silence that was shortly disemboweled by a whole bunch of claps and cheers, everyone was so impressed by Tony's sudden play they didn't know what else to do. Even Phil began to clap rapidly a big, cheesy smile had lightened up his face.

"It's satisfying to see him lose." Bruce murmured as Tony got up and shook his hand.

Coulson appeared to be two seconds away from fainting, "Wow Tony that was amazing! I mean can I call you Tony? I'm not sure if you like to be formal or not but wow! Gosh! That was just fantastic!" Tony was surrounded by the other kids all clustered around complimenting him, clapping him on the back and praising him.

Among the chatter Justin got up from his chair and stormed towards the exits where he spotted an aloof Loki who was more interested in examining his fingers than anything else around him. When Justin approached him he didn't seem to care and Justin didn't mind the attitude he just needed to know one thing. "You hate Tony too right?"

Loki didn't look up, "I find him annoying, yes."

"That's something I hardly hear from people, everyone loves him."

Loki snorted, "Does it look like I do?"

"Can I get your number?"

Loki was taken off guard. "Why? It seems your no better than Stark."He snorted.

Justin could feel his ears were getting hot, "I am better than him trust me. No on knows it yet."

To entertain himself Loki put his number in Justin's phone and handed it back.

"Thanks." He looked at Tony with a hateful expression before looking back at Loki. "I have a little surprise I'm making for Tony." He smiled at Loki.

Loki smiled back but it was stiff. Tony was sometimes an annoying pest but that Justin Hammer was a downright weasel and Loki didn't like him.

Tony interrupted Loki's train of thought though as he walked up to the ravenette smiling, "Hey good news, I got Pepper, Natasha, Clint and to sign your paper. I believe they count as friends."

Loki suddenly felt a little guilty for giving Justin his number. "That's um, very nice of you Stark?"

"Surprising I know." Tony seemed more enthusiastic than Loki and he noticed it. "What's wrong Loki? You seem really down."

"Don't I always seem that way?" Loki mused.

"Well, sort of, but with a lot more funk and fun, right now you just seemed drain. Chess too much for you?" Tony teased.

"Oh please." Loki said with an air of laughter. "By the way that Justin kid really hates you he says he has _plans_ for you."

Tony chuckled, "Oh yes his _plans _may include trying to egg my house as my maid swats him away."

Loki laughed, "He looks like that type of joke."

"Ha I know right, anyways, I did say I wanted to play with you. Got time for a match?" Loki nodded as the two of them began walking back to the tables where others had games set up and were already playing.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you." Tony said.

"Spare me Stark." Loki cooed.

Tony couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice no matter how charming it sounded, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because calling you Tony would imply were good friends." Loki quirked up an eyebrow, "Does that bother you?"

"No." Tony said.

Loki shrugged and sat across from Tony who began setting up for a new game and felt something he hadn't in a long time, comfortable. Loki wondered if Tony felt it too, if he felt comfortable around him too.

Tony himself, realized he may not have to go snooping around because Loki was beginning to trust him, he could see it. He ignored the notion that Loki might have been growing on him though, and what might happen if he found out Tony was playing Sherlock and going behind his back trying to find out information on him. Tony felt kind of bad, it made him seem like he was using Loki just to get some answers out of him. But that wasn't the case, he wasn't that much of an asshole, right?

He smiled as Loki made the first move, moving one of his center pawns two spaces forward instead of one. He wasn't predictable as most people and that's a quality Tony could respect. Loki glanced up at Tony as Tony grabbed for his knight on the farthest right and smirked, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Stark."

Tony hesitated, just when he seemed to be one step ahead Loki was already skipping three. It shouldn't matter to him though because Pepper was right.

Everyone deserved a second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Listen to The Lonely Island's A Dick In The Box and tell me that does NOT sound like something Tony would sing I mean come on! I know this chapter was a long filler I'm sorry but YES the FrostIron is kicking off next chapter woo...so anyways come back for Chapter 7 =3 Thanks. Bye guys.<strong>


End file.
